Confessions
by purplepagoda
Summary: Booth makes a mistake with Cam, one that will come back to bite him, because he's finally ready to admit his feelings to Bones. Their love will be tested. Please be patient. Eventual B&B.
1. Truth Hurts

"You look hungry. We're probably going to be here all night. Let me feed you," he smiles at her.

"Seeley," she groans.

"I won't take no for an answer Camille. Like it or not you and Bones have at least one thing in common."

"Yeah and what's that? Our ability to be able to put with you for long periods of time."

"That, and you both take your work way to seriously. If I wasn't here you'd work all night and not eat, or rest at all."

"That's true."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"It's just that Michelle is out of town for the weekend on a ski trip. I never realized how quiet my house is without her there."

"Come on, let's go eat," he begs.

"Ok," she relents.

He takes her to a nice restaurant. She has pasta, and he has steak. Cam orders a bottle of wine. Seeley orders a second.

"I think that I should take you home," he suggest slightly less intoxicated than her.

"You're too drunk to drive."

"I'll get a cab."

"I don't want to go home," she argues.

"Why not?"

"It's too quiet. And I need to finish."

"The dead body will be there in the morning I promise."

"Maybe it's a zombie."

"You're plastered."

"So are you," she points out.

"Come on, let's go."

They grab a cab, and head over to her place. Seeley helps her out of the car.

"Do you want me to wait?" the cabby asks.

"No," Seeley pays him.

Two steps away from the cab Cam manages to trip and nearly plant her face in the sidewalk.

"Oh. Are you ok?" he asks.

"It's these damn shoes," she answers.

"I got you." He picks her up and flings her over his shoulder. He carries her to the door.

"Got a key?" he questions.

"Somewhere," she tells him.

He sits her down, and she rifles through her purse until she finds it. She finally manages to get the door open. She flips on the light and invites Seeley in. She slips out of her shoes.

"That better?" he asks.

"Um..." she moves towards him. She undoes his tie, and tosses his jacket aside. "That's better."

"Is it cool if I crash on your couch?"

"Of course," she answers as she attempts to unzip her dress.

"Need help?"

"Yes please," she smiles.

He unzips her dress, and she slips out of it right in front of him. He stares at her as she stands before him in nothing but a bra and panties. "Aren't you hot?"

"Uh huh," he answers.

She begins unbuttoning his shirt. "Cam I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Shut up Seeley!"

"But.."

She pulls him into a kiss. He doesn't back away. She takes a breath, and he allows her to cast his dress shirt aside. He pulls the clip out of her hair. She kisses him. Between kisses she manages to unbuckle his belt. She wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her toward her room as she kisses his neck. He quickly ditches his t-shirt and socks. She pulls him onto the bed next to her.

The morning comes far too early. Neither Cam, or Booth notice the sunlight fill the room, or the alarm clock go off. Cam wakes up when she hears the front door slam. She sits up in bed and looks around. She looks at the clock. It tells her that it's ten thirty.

"Crap," she throws back the covers and jumps out of bed. She pulls on her robe, and leaves the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

She goes into the living room, and finds Michelle carrying her last bag.

"Did you have a good trip?"

"Are you ok?" Michelle asks.

"Of course? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because you're bright red."

Cam quickly grabs her purse off the kitchen counter. She grabs out her car keys and some money. She hands it to Michelle.

"Why don't you go get something to eat?"

"I already ate."

"For me. Will you go get me something to eat?"

"I'll cook you breakfast."

"But I want doughnuts."

"Is there a reason you're trying to get rid of me?"

"No why would you think that?"

"Maybe because of the clothes that are strewn throughout the living room."

"Hm. I didn't notice."

"How long do you want me to be gone?" Cam looks at the twenty in Michelle's hand. She grabs a couple more bills out of her purse. She puts them back, and takes out her platinum card.

"Why don't you treat yourself to a new outfit? Keep it reasonable," Cam answers.

"Ok," Michelle agrees.

"Drive carefully."

"Always do," she answers as she heads out the door.

Meanwhile in her bedroom Seeley has just woken up. He surveys his surroundings.

"Crap! What did I do?" he asks as his head pounds. He begins to get dressed. He nearly smacks into Cam as he hurries out of her bedroom.

"Been up long?" he asks.

"No. I was just talking to Michelle."

"I thought that Michelle was away for the weekend."

"She just got back."

"So she's here now?"

"No, she just left."

"Oh."

"I called you a cab."

"Thanks," he scrambles to find all of his clothes.

She notices him having difficulty buttoning his shirt.

"Let me," she insists. She quickly buttons his shirt. He never takes his eyes off of her.

"I'm sorry," she tells him.

"Why are you sorry? Last night was great."

"I know, but it was a mistake. Booth you're in love with another woman."

He doesn't say anything.

"You should get going."

"Yeah," he agrees.

He takes the cab to the restaurant to retrieve his car. He finds himself at Bone's apartment. When she opens the door she asks, "Booth what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Come in," she tells him.

He follows her in. She takes a seat, and he remains standing. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I did something stupid."

"What did you do?"

"I betrayed your trust."

"What are you talking about Booth?"

"I don't know what I was thinking. I had way too much to drink."

"Booth what happened?"

"I slept with her."

"Who?"

"Cam. Last night," he answers.

"Oh," she replies.

"Bones," he looks into her big blue eyes.

"Booth it's ok. We all have desires that need to be met."

"Listen to me, please. I have to say something, and I just need you to listen."

"Ok," she agrees.

"I wanted it to be you," he reveals.

"Excuse me?"

"The whole time I wanted it be you. Bones I love you."

She stares at him in complete shock. He continues, "I want to be with you, and no one else. I'm sorry that I couldn't see it before, but I see it now. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you."

He waits for more, but she doesn't say another word.

"I'm going to get going. I want you to have time to think."

She lets him walk out the door.


	2. Confessions Part 2

Six weeks later the dynamic between Brennan and Booth is noticeably, and unusually tense. Brennan is working on notes for a case, but can't seem to focus. She lays the notes aside, and goes to talk to Angela.

"I don't have the rendering done yet," Angela tells her without turning around.

"That's not why I'm here," Brennan admits.

Angela whirls around in her chair. "What's up sweetie?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About Booth?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"You two have been dancing around each other the last month and a half. Did something happen between the two of you?"

"I'm so confused."

"Did the two of you finally have sex? Was it bad?"

"No."

"To which one?"

"We didn't have sex."

"So what's going on between the two of you?"

"He slept with Cam."

"Yeah, they were in a relationship."

"No, he slept with Cam the day after New Years."

"Oh. Did she tell you that?"

"No. He told me, the next morning."

"What? Why?"

"He apologized for it."

"For having sex with her?"

"Yes."

"Why would he tell you that he had sex with her? I don't understand?"

"He told me that he wanted it to be me."

"What?" Angela nearly has an aneurysm.

"He told me that he loves me."

"You're kidding me."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Bones questions.

"So what did you say?"

"Nothing. I didn't know what to say."

"You're supposed to say it back."

"I'm scared. What if I say it, and he takes it back. I mean he hasn't mentioned it since then. Or what if he decides that he wants to be with Cam?"

"He won't. He's not going to change his mind."

"How do you know?"

"Because he truly does love you. You love him back don't you?"

"But what will happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I tell him that I do. What if our partnership gets severed? What if it doesn't work out?"

"Some times you just have to take a leap of faith."

"I don't know if I can. I've ruined every relationship that I've ever had with a man, except the one with him. What if we take our relationship beyond partners, and I mess it up? I don't want to lose him."

"Bren do you love him?"

"Of course," she answers quickly.

"Then tell him. Figure it out from there. Stop thinking with your brain. Sometimes you have to let your heart lead you where it wants you to go."

"Ok."

"Have you seen Cam this morning?"

"No. What time is it?"

Angela looks at her watch, "It's only fifteen after seven."

"She's usually here by the time I get here, or a couple minutes after."

"Maybe she's sick."

~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on, I'm going to be late for school," Michelle yells.

Cam doesn't respond. Michelle beats on Cam's bathroom door. She twists the knob, and finds that it's unlocked. She takes a step into the bathroom and finds Cam with her head in the toilet emptying her stomach.

"That's lovely. Are you ok?"

Cam gives her a thumbs up. Finally she finishes throwing up. She moves to the sink and begins brushing her teeth.

"You look terrible," Michelle points out.

Cam finishes brushing her teeth. "Go to school."

"I need a ride."

"Take the car," she tells her.

"Aren't you going to work?"

"No,"she answers.

"You've got to."

"Take a cab, I don't care how you get to school. Just go."

"What's wrong?"

"Michelle!"

"Fine, I'll have Kailey pick me up."

"Good."

Five minutes later Cam hears a horn honking outside. She hears the door slam, as she collapses back into her bed. She dials Temperance.

"Brennan," the voice on the other end answers.

"It's me."

"Cam are you coming in?"

"No you're in charge today. I'm sick."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I've got the flu," she lies.

"Ok. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks, bye," Cam hangs up.

When Michelle gets home from school Cam is sleeping. She makes dinner, and then goes in to wake Cam up. Michelle carefully climbs into bed next to Cam. She peels back part of the covers.

"Hey wake up," she tells her.

"I don't want to," Cam answers.

"I made dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"You've got to eat."

"No," Cam argues.

"Now!" Michelle demands.

"Fine."

Cam slowly makes her way to the kitchen. Michelle is at the table waiting on her. Cam hasn't even sat down yet when she catches a whiff of the garlic bread. She throws her hand over her mouth and runs out of the room. Michelle follows close behind. She grabs her hair as she throws up. She takes the ponytail off her wrist and uses it to keep Cam's hair out of the toilet. When Cam finally finishes she gets up and brushes her teeth. Michelle just looks at her.

"What?" Cam asks.

"You don't have the flu," Michelle points out.

"I'm the doctor," Cam reminds her.

"It doesn't take a doctor to figure out what's wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me," Cam answers.

"Go back to bed," Michelle advises.

"I slept all day. I don't want to sleep anymore."

"You know you're still wearing pajamas."

"They're clean. I showered and put on fresh ones."

"Did you go anywhere today?"

"No," she answers.

Michelle walks out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To the drugstore. I'll be back in twenty."

Cam doesn't attempt to stop her.

When Michelle reaches the counter the cashier gives her a dirty look full of shame.

"It's not for me," she answers.

"That's what they all say."

Michelle just watches as the cashier rings up the ginger ale, saltines, and two pregnancy tests.

"Here," Michelle hands her Cam's credit card.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," the clerk tells her.

"Look lady, it's not for me. I wouldn't be this calm if it were for me."

"Whatever."

Michelle returns home and finds Cam sitting in the living room watching the news. She pours a glass of ginger ale and heads into the living room with the other purchases.

"Here," she hands Cam the glass.

Cam just looks at her. "Got you these too," she sits the crackers out of the bag.

"Thank you."

"And these," Michelle dumps the rest of the bag onto the coffee table.

"I'm not pregnant," Cam tells her.

"Did you take a test?"

"No. But I'm not pregnant," Cam assures her.


	3. Wind of Change

"Who are you trying to convince? Me, or you?"

"I can't be," she answers.

"Then prove it," Michelle calls her bluff.

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Then do it for you," Michelle suggests.

Cam grabs the boxes, "Fine."

"Do you want me to take one two?"

"No. Do you need to take one?" her asks in alarm.

"Of course not. I'm not doing anything."

"So you're still..."

"I'm still not having sex," Michelle answers.

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know."

"Go," Michelle shoos her.

Cam goes into the bathroom and doesn't come out. After fifteen minutes Michelle goes to check on her. She knocks on the bathroom door, "Did you fall in?"

"No," Cam answers.

"Can I come in?"

"I guess," she agrees.

Michelle finds her sitting on the lid of the toilet. Cam wipes the tears off her cheeks. Michelle stops at the sink and studies the plastic sticks.

"Did you have to get the digital ones?"

"I thought it would be easier to read."

"They are."

"That's a problem?"

"It is when you're trying to be in denial."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"No," Cam shakes her head.

"Talk to me," Michelle demands.

"I've screwed everything up."

"How did this happen?"

"I was stupid," Cam answers.

"Didn't you use something?"

Cam doesn't say anything.

"Oh," Michelle comments.

"Do you know how complicated things are about to become?"

"Why do they have to be complicated?"

"Because I slept with a co-worker, and now.."

"You're pregnant."

"That's such an awful word."

"You're going to have to get used to it," Michelle points out.

"I'm pregnant," she barely manages to say the words, "and it's Booth's."

"Booth?"

Cam just nods.

"Booth is a good guy."

"But Booth is in love with Dr. Brennan. She asked him to be her sperm donor."

"She has a kid?"

"No, but they're in love, even if they're both too foolish to admit it."

Michelle hugs her. "It'll be ok."

"I mean it would be different if I didn't want to have this baby," Cam starts.

"But?"

"But I do," she answers.

"So don't tell him."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because he deserves to know, and because it's not something that I can hide from him."

"Just tell him that you used a sperm donor."

"He'll figure it out. I never meant for this to happen."

"Booth?" Brennan asks as he walks her to her car.

"Yeah?"

"We should go to dinner."

"Now?"

"No sometime this week. You pick."

"Ok, but I want to take you somewhere other than the diner."

"Why? I like the diner."

"Please."

"Ok," she agrees.

The following day Cam returns to work. Angela instantly realizes that there is something wrong with her, other than the flu. Hodgins goes to work on particulates, and Booth and Brennan go to talk to suspects. Cam heads back to her office. Angela goes in to confront her a little while later.

"Can I come in?" Angela asks as Cam sits down at her computer.

"Sure. What do you need Angela?"

Angela shuts the door behind her.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much," she lies.

"Really?"

"Absolutely," Cam reassures her.

"Ok Cam cut the crap. I may not be able to analyze particulate matter, or autopsy bodies, or put bones back together, but I can read people."

"What's your point?"

"There's something on your mind."

"Yes, a few things."

"Would being pregnant be one of them?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're never sick, and like Brennan even if you are you still come in. You wouldn't take a day off for the flu, you probably wouldn't take a day off if you had ebola either. So that only leaves one thing."

"You really think that I'm pregnant? Don't you think that I would mention that?"

"Not when you're trying to hide it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Let's see, approximately six weeks ago you slept with Booth. Booth told Brennan that he loves her, and now you're caught in the middle."

"It was never my intention," she answers.

"So you are? And it's his?"

Cam nods shamefully.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Avoid the subject as long a possible."

"And when you can no longer avoid it?"

"I don't know. I don't want to come between them. I don't want to take him away from her. I don't want anything from him, but I know Seeley."

"Why would you do this?"

"I didn't do it on purpose. Believe me if I could have picked anyone else I would have."

"You have to tell him."

"I know."

"Soon."

"I don't know how."

"He and Brennan are going out tomorrow night. She's going to tell him that she loves him. Don't hurt them by keeping this a secret," Angela warns.

"I don't want to drive a wedge between them."

"You are having his baby. A baby that he's going to want to be there for. A baby that's going to take him away from Brennan."

"I don't want to take him away."

"What do you want?"

"I don't want anything."

"So you want to do this on your own?"

"I don't want to, but I wouldn't want to hurt either of them."

"It's easier to tell the truth than to hide it. It hurts everyone more in the end."

"I know."


	4. Strong Enough

When Booth gets back to the Jeffersonian Angela stops him.

"Cam wants to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Something about the case," Angela lies.

"Ok. Bones I'll be right with you," he promises.

"Ok," she agrees.

He finds Cam in her office. He knocks gently on the open door. She looks up from her computer, "Come in," she tells him.

"What do you need?"

"Have a seat," she tells him.

"I'm fine."

"You should have a seat," she insists.

He takes a seat. "What's going on?" he questions.

"First of all I'd like to start off by saying that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I'm about to tell you, for what I'm about to do."

"Ok?"

"Seeley I'm pregnant."

"Good for you."

"It's yours," she answers.

"Oh," he says in a barely audible tone.

"I'm so sorry that this happened."

"Wow."

"Seeley, look at me," she demands.

He stares into her eyes.

"I don't want anything from you."

"I'm not about to walk away from my responsibility."

"I'm not asking you to. You've waited so long to be with Dr. Brennan. You should be with her. I want you to be with her. I don't want to be with you."

"What about the baby?"

"You can see it whenever you'd like."

"I'm going to need that in writing," he jokes.

"You have my word," she answers, "I've never gone back on that."

"So what do we do now?"

"You don't have to do anything."

"Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"I'm going tomorrow."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No."

"What if I want to?"

"You're welcome to, but I think that it would be better for all parties if you didn't."

"I want to be there."

"I don't need you to be there for me," she answers, "I just want you to be here for the baby when it comes."

"Ok," he agrees.

He leaves Cam's office and goes to rejoin Bones.

"Booth what's wrong?" she asks.

"Can we talk?" he questions, shutting the door.

"Sure," she agrees.

"I've screwed everything up, I'm so sorry."

"What did you screw up?"

"Me and you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought that time was finally right for the two of us to explore the possibility of being something more than just partners."

"So do I," she admits.

"But I really messed that up."

"Look Booth if this is about you sleeping with Cam I understand. You don't have to explain it to me. You had something with her once, and she's someone that you trust, so it's only logical that you would..."

He cuts her off, "It is about sleeping with Cam, but it's not as cut and dry as you think."

"Does she want a relationship?"

"No, she doesn't. It was just sex. It was supposed to just be sex, but nothing in my life can ever be simple."

"What are trying to tell me?"

"I had sex with Cam, against my better judgement, and now she's pregnant."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes," he nods.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I thought that she didn't want kids because they'd ruin her figure, and deprive her of sleep."

"So did I, but obviously she's changed her mind."

"How far along is she?"

"Six weeks," he answers shamefully.

"Six weeks?" she clarifies, "So..."

"I had sex with Cam, and now she's pregnant with my baby," he reveals.

"She's going to have it?"

"Yes," he nods.

"Oh."

"Please don't compartmentalize this. For once just tell me what you're feeling."

"I feel betrayed," she answers.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes.

"Not by you," she clarifies.

"Don't start something between you and Cam. It was not her fault. It was a mutual mistake."

"It's not her fault? She's pregnant. How is that not in some way, her fault?"

"It is, but I'm just as much to blame."

"I can't believe you got her pregnant," she says in disbelief.

"Why do you seem so angry?"

"Because I am," she answers.

"But why?"

"When _I _asked to have your baby you told me that you couldn't have a child whose life you weren't a part of."

"I'll be a part of this child's life."

"Do you really think that I wouldn't let you be a part of our child's life? You know that if you had asked I would have agreed in an instant."

"Babies shouldn't be conceived with science. They should be conceived out of love."

"Are you saying that you love Cam?"

"A part of me does, but I'm not in love with her."

"So that makes it ok?"

"No."

"Are you telling me that if I had offered to conceive a child with you through natural methods you would have agreed."

"Not then," he answers.

"Why not?"

"Because you just wanted a baby, you didn't want to be in a relationship with me."

"Did you ever stop to ask yourself why I would want to have a baby with you? There are thousands of qualified sperm donors out there. I could have used one of them."

"Why didn't you use of them?"

"Because I want a child with you. I want a child with you so that I can always have a piece of you."

"Do you want a baby?"

"Not like this," she answers.

"Temperance I just want to be with you. I would walk through fire for you. I would do anything for you, just to be with you. I love so much that it makes my heart hurt. I don't know what you want me to do to make this right. Please don't tell me that I can't be with you."

"You're with me everyday."

"Not as your partner."

"What do you want to be to me?"

"Honestly?"

"You're on a roll, why stop now?"

"I want to be your husband. I want to wake up to you every morning for the rest of my life. I want to have babies with you, and grow old with you. I want to spend eternity with you."

"How is that going to happen? You're having a baby with Cam."

"I'll make it work."

"How? I can't even begin to believe this. Booth I finally let my guard down. I opened up my heart, and you trampled on it."

"I'm not going to let you push me away. No matter what you say, or what you do you're not going to get rid of me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you."

She begins to cry. He envelops her in a hug. She cries against his chest, as he holds her firmly with his thick, muscular arms.


	5. I Don't Want To Know

After Booth leaves Bones' office she goes to talk to Angela.

"Do you have plans tonight?" She questions.

"No why? Do you want to go out?"

"Yes." Temperance answers.

"Yes? You want to go out with me?"

"Yes," Temperance answers.

"Why the sudden 180?"

"Cam's pregnant."

"Yeah, I know."

"With Booth's baby."

"I know."

"Angela if you knew why didn't you tell me?"

"It's wasn't my place to tell you."

"So what time do you want to meet me?"

"Bren I'd love to go out with you, but I don't think it's a very good idea."

"Why not?"

"I don't think that drinking is going to make this go away."

"I know that it won't. I just want to go out and have a good time. I would like to attempt to forget about this, even if it's just for a little while."

"Brennan, talk to me," she begs.

"There's nothing to talk about," she answers.

"You just found out that the man you love is having a baby with a woman who you love to hate."

"It's not fair."

"I know."

"Maybe I can find a new baby daddy when we go out tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Temperance lies.

"You're not going to do something stupid are you?"

"No. You know that I am always rational."

"No you're not, especially after you've gotten alcohol in you."

"Angela I swear that I won't do anything stupid tonight."

"I'll meet you at your place at seven thirty."

"I'll be ready."

Angela and Temperance take a cab to the club. As soon as Brennan finishes one drink she orders another.

"Bren slow down. You're going to give yourself alcohol poisoning."

"I'm fine," she disagrees.

The rest of the night is a blur. The next thing she remembers is waking up in her bed, with a splitting headache. The bright light makes her close her eyes quickly. She listens to her surroundings trying not to move, hoping the feeling of complete malaise goes away. She hears breathing. She listens carefully and realizes that there is someone in the room with her. With her eyes closed she reaches over and touches the pillow next to her. She finds a head laying on it. The body moves, it rolls over and a man's arm traps her. She opens her eyes and takes a look.

She is completely shocked when she sees who is laying next to her. She tries to lift his arm off of her, but her efforts prove futile. The arm remains, but his eyes flutter open. He stares at her quietly.

"Why are you in my bed?" she questions dreading the answer.

"I brought you home last night," he answers.

"But why are you in my bed?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"I'm not surprised. You were knocking 'em back pretty hard last night."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What was the last thing that you remember last night?"

"Going to dance."

"I got there after that. Do you know how many drinks you had after that?"

"I don't know. Why does it matter?"

"Because it was a lot. I'm surprised that you're not emptying your guts right now."

"Please answer me," she begs.

"Answer my question first," he prompts.

She tries to think back. "I can't remember."

"Six shots, and three glasses of wine."

"Why are you in my bed?" she shrieks.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"I don't know. If I knew I wouldn't be asking would I?"

"This isn't the answer," he tells her.

"Please just tell me that nothing happened," she begs.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to hear, Dr. Brennan."

"Do not patronize me!" she shouts.

"I'm not doing anything," he reminds her.

"Don't act so innocent. Why the hell are you in my bed? You don't belong here."

"Why are you so angry at me?"

"Please just tell me what happened."

"No. You need to figure it out."

"Just tell me."

"Why are you so angry?"

"This is... it's all wrong."

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"You pretend to have no emotion, but I know better than that."

"Stop. Just get out of my bed. Go away."

"Tell me why are you so angry?"

"You aren't supposed to be here. This is not how things are supposed to go."

"How are they supposed to go?"

"Cam's having a baby."

"I know."

"Does everyone know? Has she announced it to the world?"

"Doctor..."

"She's having Booth's baby."

"I know."

"How do you know? How does everyone know everything that goes on at the Jeffersonian, but me?"

"I thought that you knew."

"I do, but..."

"Why are you so upset about this?"

"It should be me," she answers.

"Should be you?"

"She shouldn't be having his baby. I should be."

"Finally! A break through. Why? Why you?"

"I love him," she admits.

"I know, and it's time that you finally admit that to yourself."

"Sweets why the hell are you in my bed?"

"I don't know Dr. Brennan you tell me."

"I don't remember what happened last night."


	6. Wake Up Call

"I'm just your wake up call," he answers.

"My wake up call? What does that mean exactly?"

He throws back to covers, and swings his feet over the bed. "I thought that you should understand how Booth feels."

"What does that mean?"

"The guilt you felt, just now," he tells her.

"Get out of my bed! Go. Before my head explodes."

Sweets climbs out of her bed wearing his socks, pants, and a white wife beater.

"Just keep this in mind," he begs her.

"Go."

"Don't push him away, just because you're scared."

"You crossed the line," she points out.

"I did what I had to."

"You're a therapist. That doesn't mean you can crawl into my bed and sleep with me."

"I know that it is outside your comfort zone, but it's time that you admit the truth."

"I don't need your help," she snarls defensively.

"You should talk to him. Don't shut him out. I can't imagine how hard this must be for you. Tell him how you feel."

She throws a pillow as he walks out her bedroom door. She rolls over and attempts to fall back asleep. As soon as she closes her eyes the hangover hits her full force. She tears out of her bed, and races to the bathroom, just barely making it in time.

She arrives at work late. She slips in, hoping not to be noticed. She runs to Angela's office.

"Wow I'm surprised that you made it in this morning."

"Not so loud. I'm very hung over."

"I can see that. How did you get home last night?"

"I don't remember."

"Did you go home with anyone?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I think that he came home with me."

"Who?"

"Imagine my surprise this morning when I woke up and Sweets was in my bed."

"You and Sweets did it? Brennan he's with Daisy."

"No, we didn't do it."

"But he was in your bed?"

"He was wearing clothes."

"Are you sure that you didn't sleep with him?"

"He said that nothing happened, that he was trying to be my wake up call."

"Wake-up call?"

"About how I feel about Booth."

"I see."

"Have you seen Booth this morning?"

"No, but you'll be glad to know that Cam won't be in until later."

"Why not?"

"Because she has a doctor's appointment."

"Booth is probably with her."

"Probably."

"I'm going to go take a nap in my office until Cam gets here."

"Ok," Angela agrees.

When Brennan enters her office she finds a tall handsome man sitting on her couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm your partner," he answers.

"But I thought you would go with Cam to her thing today."

"We discussed it at length, and decided that I shouldn't go."

"This time."

"To any of her appointments."

"And when it's born?"

"Of course I'll be there for that."

"Right."

"Is there something that you want to say?"

"Yes," she answers.

"What?"

"I don't like that Cam is having your baby. In fact I hate it. And I'm not mad at you for sleeping with her..."

"But?"

"Because I have no claim to you, but I'm disappointed that you did."

"I didn't think it through. If I knew how badly things would turn out, how badly it was going to hurt you I never would have done it."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't believe me?"

"Booth you had a past with Cam, and you've always had a connection to her. She's having your child, you should be with her."

"Thanks for your opinion, but I don't want to be with Cam. I don't love Cam."

"But you love her baby."

"Of course I love my child, but I don't love Cam. If I were in love with Cam I'd be with her right now."

"You should be."

"I don't love her though."

"But you should still be there."

"Why?"

"No matter how our relationship ends up, no matter what I feel, it doesn't change the fact that she's having your child."

"I know."

"She shouldn't have to do it alone. I know that she will, and she'll be more than happy to do it, but she shouldn't have to."

"I'm going to be there for my child."

"Then you have to be there for it's mother."

"I don't see why."

"Because it's the right thing to do. The fact that I can see that, and you can't tells me that you aren't thinking clearly."

"My thoughts are perfectly clear."

"The Booth I know wouldn't any opportunity to see his child, even if at this point it is just a mass of cells."

"Let me get this straight. You hate that Cam is having my child, but you think that I should be there for her because... she's having my child?"

"Yes."

"But I love you. I want to be with you."

"And in order to do that you need to take care of your prior responsibilities, which include Cam because you knocked her up."

"Please don't be angry. It was a mistake."

"Is that what your going to tell your child? That it was a mistake?"

He looks at her at a loss for words.

"I'm not going to jump into someone else's arms. I'd like to. I'd like to be able to pretend that I could be happy with someone else, but I can't. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't understand."

"As much as I hate it, you should be spending time with Cam right now, not me."

"Who are you? What have you done with my partner?"

"I guess I had a wake up call."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got plenty of time."

"It's not important."

"Really?"

"I'll tell you one day."

"When?"

"When you're about eighty."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"I trust you with my life Temperance."

"I know."

"But you aren't ever going to forgive me are you?"

She looks into his eyes and fights back tears. She candidly admits, "I don't know if I can."


	7. Guilty Conscience

Temperance watches quietly from her office as her boss approaches. She studies her gait. She listens as the clicking heels come towards her. They stop in the doorway, and Camille knocks on the door.

"Come in," Brennan motions.

Cam takes a few steps, and closes the door behind her. She quietly crosses the room, and takes a seat across from Temperance.

"Do you need something?" Temperance asks coldly.

"Just say the word, and I'll go."

"What?"

"I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry. I knew better."

"Yet, here we are."

"Just tell me to go, and I'll pack up and I'll leave town."

"Why?"

"I don't want to come between the two of you."

"It's a little late for that now."

"Tell me what I can do to fix this."

"No," she shakes her head.

"I want to know what I can do. Just tell me," she begs.

"No," Temperance shakes her head.

"Why won't you tell me what I can do to fix this?"

"Short of going back in time and changing things there's not much you can do."

"What do you want from me. I know that you hate me but..."

"I've got to deal with you for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry."

"I just wish that this wasn't happening. I wish that..."

"You wish what?"

"I wish that there was no baby," she admits.

"I know. I wish that I could take it back."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Cam why are you having this baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that you didn't want a kid."

"I have a kid."

"That's not what I meant."

"Dr. Brennan you wouldn't understand."

"Why does everyone always say that?"

"It's not that I didn't want kids. I just didn't want to fall in love with a child and then lose them. That is a pain that never goes away. I didn't want to put myself through that again. You don't know what it's like to love a child with all of your heart and..."

"You didn't have to walk away."

"What choice did I have? Stay and make everyone miserable?"

"You still could have seen her. You didn't have to cut and run."

"I did what I thought was best. I didn't want to come in and out of her life all the time. She deserved more."

"So why are you keeping this baby then?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. I wish that I did."

"There has to be a reason."

"I'm not going to get rid of it because it was a bad choice. We all make bad choices and sometimes, and we just have to live with them."

"You don't have to. You could just as easily not have it."

"You don't believe that for even a second," Cam confronts her.

"It would be easier for everyone involved if you just didn't have it."

"How? Everyone already knows. Seeley would never talk to me again, and you would never forgive yourself for asking to do it."

"It doesn't matter. What I feel, what I think, none of it matters. You're having Booth's baby and there's nothing I can do to change that."

"It should have been you. It shouldn't be me. You deserve this, I don't."

"Deserve it?"

"I don't deserve the chance."

"Why do you say that?"

"You said it yourself, things got hard, and I walked away from Michelle."

"You were trying to protect her. You don't know how things would have been if you stayed. Leaving was probably the best choice you could have made."

Cam stares at her in awe.

"It's not always about doing the right thing, it's about doing the best thing you can."

"It's ok if you want to hate me. I'm used to it."

"I don't hate you," she admits.

"You don't?"

"No," Temperance shakes her head.

"Are you sure?"

"I hate that you're having Booth's baby, but I don't hate you, and I could never hate the baby."

"I should get back to work," Cam carefully gets out of the seat she's in.

"Wait."

"Yeah?" she leans over the desk.

"How far along are you now?"

"Twelve weeks... why?"

"I think that it's time that you lose the heels."

"Why do you say that?"

"It makes your gait unsteady, and applies unnecessary pressure on your spine."

"Right," she nods. She turns to leave.

A few minutes after Cam leaves Angela comes into Temperance's office.

"Hey sweetie," she smiles.

"What do you need?"

"I just came to see what you're up to."

"Why?"

"I just got the feeling that you weren't feeling so great this morning."

"I just had a headache."

"So how are things between you and Booth going?"

"Slow."

"Are you ever going to forgive him?"

"Probably not before he forgives me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," she lies.

"Bren what aren't you telling me?"

"What makes you think that I'm not telling you something?"

"I just know when you're hiding something from me."

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Won't."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to."

"So what are you going to tell me?"

"I'll say this, things are about to get a lot more interesting."

"When, why?"

"Soon."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

"You're killing me," Angela whines.


	8. Nightmare

She storms into his office without a word. She closes the door behind her, and he looks up at her questioningly.

"Sure come in," he shakes his head.

She locks the door.

"What did you do that for?" he questions.

"So that no one will walk in while I'm committing murder."

"Murder? Who are you murdering?"

"You," she answers.

"Dr. Brennan what are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know."

"Have a seat. Let's talk about this."

"I don't want to have a seat I want to strangle you."

"Why?"

"You crossed the line."

"I will admit that by..."

"You crossed the line and you betrayed my trust. You lied to me. You looked in my eyes and told me a bold faced lie."

"What are you talking about?" he gulps.

"Don't act innocent. You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"Sweets you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Enlighten me," he begs.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why would you do this?"

"Do what?"

"You said that nothing happened."

"Because nothing happened."

"Really? Nothing happened, or you were hoping that I wouldn't remember what happened?"

"What?"

"You told me that nothing happened and I believed you."

"You had no reason not to believe me."

"Except you lied. We had sex."

"What? Why do you think that?"

"Sweets... just stop. I know what happened. I remember very clearly."

"What do you remember exactly?"

"It doesn't matter. I know that you lied to me. I know that we had sex."

"You know that?"

"I guess I'm still in shock."

"Calm down. Let me explain."

"What is there to explain?"

"We both had a lot to drink."

"That's no excuse," she reminds him.

"And I made a bad choice. I wasn't thinking clearly. I knew better."

"That didn't stop you."

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to freak out. I thought that if I lied you wouldn't get hurt. You'd realize your feelings for Booth, and everything would be fine. I figured that you wouldn't remember, so..."

"You were wrong."

"You remembered? When?"

"After I found the condom wrapper in my trash can."

"Oh," he gulps.

"How are you going to explain this to Daisy?"

"There is nothing to explain."

"You cheated on her. She's going to be devastated."

"She doesn't have to know. You don't have to tell her. I don't want to hurt her."

"You should have thought about that before you did what you did."

"Why does she have to know?"

"She's going to find out," Temperance insists.

"How?"

"You really, really screwed up. You're probably going to lose you license."

"Why?"

"I can't be your patient anymore."

"I know that I screwed up. I betrayed your trust but I..."

"Sweets you don't have a choice. I can't be your patient anymore."

"Why are you so angry?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why don't you talk to me about it?"

"Because I can't."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Sweets you have no idea what you've done."

"I can fix it. Please just don't tell Daisy. I love her and..."

"I won't tell her, but she's going to find out."

"How?"

"Because you're going to tell her."

"Why would I tell her?"

"Because you don't have a choice."

"Why not?"

"She's going to kill you if you don't explain the situation to her."

"You're not making any sense."

"Sweets how could you be such an idiot?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. You're going to have to do something to fix this. When Booth finds out he's going to kill you."

"Why would you tell him?"

"I don't want to, but I have to. Maybe you should leave town."

"Why does anyone have to know?"

"Because they're all going to ask, and I'm not going to lie to them."

"No one knows what happened, so why would they ask?"

"I told you, you really screwed up. This isn't something you're going to be able to fix."

"Why not?"

"Because it's something that can't be undone."

"I know, but..."

"Sweets you don't get it do you?"

"No. What are you trying to say here?"

"Sometimes you make a mistake and you can overcome it, but sometimes you make a mistake and you'll be reminded of it everyday for the rest of your life."

"I don't understand."

"I'm pregnant," she answers.

His jaw nearly hits the ground.

"And it's your fault," she adds.

"My fault? I..."

"It obviously didn't work."

"I..." he stutters.

"I've got to get going. I'm meeting Booth for lunch."

"Ok," he manages to squeak out.


	9. Be The One

She sits up, gasping for air, in a cold sweat. She catches her breath, and looks around the room. She takes a look at the alarm clock, and relaxes. She tries to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. She slides back under the covers.

"What a terrible dream," she says to herself as she situates herself in bed. She closes her eyes, in an attempt to go back to sleep. She tosses from side to side. After nearly ten minutes she finds a comfortable position. She lays on her back, staring at the ceiling. She laces her fingers behind her head, and begs for sleep to come. Three hours later she finally dozes back to sleep. An hour after she falls back to sleep the alarm clock shrills her out of her REM sleep.

She rolls over and shuts the alarm off. She peels the covers off her sweaty skin, and sits up. She dangles her feet over the edge of the bed, and stretches. She steps onto the floor, and heads for the closet. She showers, dresses, and heads off to work.

She's in a room by herself, examining a set of remains. She focuses on the remains, trying not to allow herself to think about anything else.

"Hey sweetie," Angela steps into the room.

Temperance spins around.

"Are you ok?"

"You just startled me."

"Sorry," she apologizes.

"Do you need something?"

"Bren are you doing ok?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you seem a little bit on edge the past few days."

"Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Is it about Cam?"

"No. I'm over that. There's nothing I can do about it, so I'm not even going to try."

"How are things between you and Booth?"

"Fine," she answers too quickly.

"So why have you been avoiding him?"

"I haven't been avoiding him."

"Really?" Angela raises an eyebrow.

"Ok I might be avoiding him."

"Why? You don't want to talk to him about what's going on with Cam?"

"No Ange...."

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," she lies.

"Tell me," Angela insists.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't," Temperance answers.

"You've got to tell someone."

"I did."

"I bet you felt a weight being lifted from your..."

"No. I didn't," she argues.

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Temperance shrugs.

"What's going on?"

Temperance takes a deep breath, "I just feel like everything is going to fall apart," she admits.

"Why do you think that? You know Booth isn't going to leave you, right? He's not going to go be with Cam," Angela reassures her.

"Maybe he should. They're having a child together, and kids deserve to have two parents."

"What is this really about?"

"Maybe I should let him go," she answers.

"Whoa! Why would you want to let him go? You've worked so hard to get to this point. Why would you give up now? Since when have you ever given up when the going gets tough? You can't let one little obstacle stand in the way of your relationship with Booth."

"It's not one little thing. It's half a dozen big things."

"Like what?"

"Just everything."

"Thank you, that is extremely insightful. Could you be more specific, please?"

"I just don't think that Booth and I belong together."

"Why not?"

"We just don't."

"Why would you say that? You two are made for each other."

"Maybe we're not. It seems like a bad idea for us to be together."

"Why?"

"I just don't think..."

"Stop thinking, just feel."

"I can't."

"Why not? You love him, what's to think about?"

"Have you ever done something and immediately wished that you hadn't?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I've done something really stupid."

"Like what?"

"I just don't know how to fix it. I don't think that I can fix it."

"What did you do?"

"Ange... I don't think I'm ready to tell you."

"Are you ever going to tell me? You don't have to tell me, but you have to tell someone. You can't keep things secret forever. Maybe you should talk to Sweets."

Temperance throws her hands up in defeat. "I can't talk to Sweets."

"He can help you."

"He can't help me."

"I doubt that."

"Ange he can't help me. He'll probably never be able to help me."

"I'm sure he will, just give it time."

"I don't think I can. I've got to figure this out now."

"Got to figure what out?"

"How I feel. I don't think that I can do this."

"So talk to me. Maybe I can help you."

"I doubt that."

"Bren, please," she begs.

"Ok," Temperance agrees reluctantly.


	10. The Tangled Webs We Weave

She takes a deep breath and then begins, "I had this dream last night."

"Ok..."

"I had a terrible dream."

"Ok... tell me about it."

"I dreamt that I really did sleep with Sweets."

"Oh," Angela's heart drops for a moment.

"I dreamt that I was in his office and I confronted him because I slept with him."

"Sweetie I know that would be terrible, but you'd get through it."

"And in the dream I was pregnant with his baby."

"Oh."

"That's not the worst part."

"What could be worse?"

"I felt relieved."

"Relieved?"

"I takes all the pressure off me. If Booth found out he'd never forgive me."

"He would forgive you."

"It would give me an out. Is it terrible to feel like it would almost be ok?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ending up pregnant because I slept with Sweets out of revenge."

"It's human, I don't think it's ok... but..."

"Ange..."

"Brennan do you want out? You don't have to be with him if you don't want to be."

"I just wish that..."

Angela cuts her off, "Brennan why would you dream that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Do you know? There had to be a reason."

"This weekend I was cleaning the house and..." her voice cracks.

"And what?"

"I went to empty the trash can and I found a condom wrapper."

"So..."

Temperance looks at her friend with a pained expression. She takes a step back, and closes the door to the room.

"That doesn't mean anything does it?"

"I haven't cleaned in weeks, but no one else has been there."

"Bren what are you saying?"

"I slept with him."

"You think that you slept with Sweets?"

"No," she shakes her head, bites her lip, and forces back tear. Angela doesn't respond. She just waits for an explanation. "I know I did," Temperance finally exhales.

"You don't know that. Maybe..."

"No Ange I remember. I hoped that I was just confused, but I can't pretend anymore."

"It's ok. No one has to know."

"I have to tell Booth."

"Why? Why does he ever have to know?"

"I can't lie to him. I can't handle this. Angela I hate this so much. I'm afraid that I'm losing at a game that I don't even know how to play. This is all my fault."

"Brennan..." Angela tries to reason with her.

"This is my fault. I did this. It's not Sweets fault. He wouldn't have done it if I hadn't..."

"If you hadn't what?"

"Nothing," she shakes her head.

"It's ok. You'll get through this. I promise."

"I don't think that I will. Everything is so wrong. Cam's pregnant with Booth's baby, and I slept with Sweets and..."

"Sweetie take a breath," Angela begs.

"How did I mess this up so badly? If I had just been honest with Booth all along he never would have even slept with Cam and I never would have..."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because some part of me wanted him to feel the way I do."

"And how is that?"

"Completely betrayed."

"Oh sweetie," Angela wraps Brennan in a hug.

After a few seconds Temperance pushes her away.

"I have to tell him. I can't lie to him."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know," she admits.

"Brennan..." Angela hesitates.

"What?"

"You didn't have this dream because you think that you're pregnant did you?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know if you're pregnant or..."

"I don't know why I had this dream. I guess that in the back of my mind I think that I'd deserve it."

"Why would you think that?"

"If I was pregnant with Sweets baby it would serve me right. Booth would leave, I don't deserve him."

"He got Cam pregnant," she reminds Temperance.

"We weren't together."

"Are you together now?"

"I don't know. Things are moving very slowly."

"He would love you no matter what."

"I wish that this was easy."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so, or you're not?"

"I don't think that I am."

"You don't think that you are, or you don't want to be."

"Both," Temperance answers.

"Maybe you should take a test."

"Angela stop it. I'm not pregnant. I would know."

"Maybe not," Angela disagrees.

"I'm not," Temperance insists.

"How do you know? Did you take a test?"

"I have no reason to."

"Just because he used something doesn't mean that..."

"I know, but I'm not," Temperance argues.

"Bren..."

"Why are you being so persistent about this? Because I had a dream that I was?"

"No. I just have a really, really bad feeling about this."

"So, what? What do you want me to do? I'm not, do you want me to prove it to you?"

"Take a test."

"Fine."

"I'll go get one."

"Not now. Not here."

"When, where?"

"I don't know."

"If you don't think that you're pregnant then why do you look panic-stricken?"

Temperance stares at Angela, but doesn't answer. She quickly returns to her work. She picks up a bone off the table and begins to examine it. Angela grabs her arm. "Brennan answer me."

In a barely audible tone she answers, "I feel nauseous."


	11. All Or Nothing

She sits her office working on paperwork. She closes her eyes for a minute hoping for the day to be over, for this disaster to be over. She hears someone come in, and she opens her eyes.

"Hungry?" he questions.

She shakes her head solemnly.

"Bones are you ok?"

"Close the door," she instructs.

He nods, and closes the door to her office.

"You should take a seat," she insists.

He takes a seat across the desk from her. "What's this about?"

"I need to know something."

"Ok, what?"

"I need to know that no matter what happens you're not going anywhere."

"Of course I'm not going anywhere. I'd do anything to be with you."

"Just promise me that you won't go anywhere, no matter what."

"Fine, I promise. Bones what is this about?"

"I've made a terrible mistake."

"Ok."

"I don't know if you can forgive me for it."

"I think that I can. There's nothing that you could do that I couldn't forgive you for."

"I doubt that."

"I forgive you."

"You don't even know what I did."

"And it doesn't matter. You don't have to tell me."

"No. I have to tell you. I can't keep it from you."

"Ok. What did you do?"

"Please don't be angry."

"I won't," he promises.

"You will, but try not to be."

"What did you do?"

"Don't be angry," she begs.

"I'll try not to be. What happened?"

"I thought that I could handle this. I'm not usually jealous, but..."

"Jealous of who?"

She ignores his question but continues on, "I don't usually seek revenge, I know better."

"Seek revenge? What are you talking about? Did you kill someone or something?"

"Not yet," she answers.

"You're scaring me, just tell me what's going on,"Booth begs.

"I thought that if I could make you feel the way I felt that I would feel better. I was wrong. I just feel worse now."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"I wanted to get back at you. I'm not ok with Cam having your baby. I thought that if..."

"Just say it."

"I slept with Sweets," she reveals.

"You did what?"

"I'm sorry. I knew better, but..."

"You slept with Sweets? Why? Why would you do that?"

"I just wanted you to feel betrayed," she admits.

"I don't feel betrayed. I feel sorry that you would think you had to do that."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Booth it wasn't his fault. It was my fault."

"I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry."

She tries her hardest to fight back the tears. Without a word he gets out of his seat. She stands up and looks at him, "Where are you going? Please don't do anything stupid," she begs as he starts towards the door.

He spins around and walks towards her. Without a word her wraps his arms around her. "You didn't do anything wrong," he tells her.

"How can you say that?"

"Because I deserve it. I hurt you worse than you could ever hurt me. I'm so sorry. Temperance I'm sorry. I love you, I never meant to hurt you."

"But..."

"I forgive you," he admits.

"Booth..."

He lets go of her, and takes a step back. He looks at her with his big brown eyes. "Yeah?"

Tears start to travel down her cheeks, "I can't forgive you. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you. I hope that I will, but I can't promise that I will."

"That's ok," he reassures her.

"No, it's not ok," she argues.

"I love you no matter what."

"I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can be with you, not when she's having your baby," Temperance admits.

"Then you shouldn't be with me, if you don't want to be."

"I want to be but...it just shouldn't be this hard."

"I understand. Take as long as you need to figure it out, I'll be waiting."

"Don't wait."

"Why not?"

"I don't deserve it."

"No, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you," he tells her as he heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," he answers.

"Don't kill anyone on your way."

"I won't, not today."

"Booth please don't even bring this up with Sweets."

"Why not?"

"Please," she begs.

"Ok," he agrees.

She continues with paperwork for hours. She's nearly finished when she hears the sound of clicking heels coming towards her office. She continues with her paperwork, hoping the person wearing the heels won't stop in her office. She stares at the paper on her desk. She can feel someone staring at her, but she doesn't look up.

"Come on Brennan."

Temperance looks up at her, "No," she shakes her head.

"It's time. You promised."

"I can't."

"You have to."

"Angela I don't want to know."

"So what's your plan?"

"I think that I should leave for a while."

"And go where? And do what?"

"I need time to figure things out," she answers.

"Figure this out first," Angela insists as she tosses the box onto the desk.

"Ange..."

"Don't worry everyone else left."

"I..."

"You've got to do it."

"Fine," Temperance agrees.


	12. Upside Down

Angela waits outside the door of the bathroom. She knocks gently. Temperance's hand appears from behind the door. She holds the plastic stick out.

"I can't look," she tells Angela.

Angela takes the stick from her. "You can come out," she tells her.

Temperance steps out of the bathroom.

"Congratulations you're..."

"Don't say it," Temperance's head drops.

"Not pregnant," Angela finishes.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

Temperance hugs Angela. "What was that for?" Angela questions.

"Telling me what I wanted to hear."

"I'm just telling you what is, not what you want to hear."

"Ok. I can live with that."

"You need to make this work."

"Why?"

"Bren talk to him. You can't shut him out."

"I did talk to him."

"Go find him."

"Ok," she agrees.

She leaves the Jeffersonian and drives across town. She doesn't stop the car until she reaches Booth's. She knocks on the door. After several moments he opens the door. She doesn't say a word. She enters the apartment and wraps her arms around him.

"Are you ok?"

"I need you," she admits.

"I know."

"I need you know," she elaborates.

"Ok," he agrees.

She sheds her jacket, and he tosses it aside. He pulls her closer to him until his lips meet hers. Her hand presses against his chest. He stops and looks into her sad blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"How are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Us, with everything else."

"I don't know," he admits.

"I love you but... I'm jealous of her."

"I know."

"She shouldn't be..."

"I know, but she is. We can't change that."

"I know. I just wish that things were different."

"Temperance what do you want me to do? Just tell me what I can do to make this better."

She pauses for a moment and then answers, "Marry me."

He stares at her in complete disbelief, "What did you just say?"

"Marry me."

"You don't..."

"I need to know that you're not going anywhere."

"You have my word. Have I ever gone back on my word?"

"No, but you're a man of principle and..."

"If you want me to marry you, then I will."

"You will?"

"Temperance all I've ever wanted is you."

"But you're having a baby with her."

"We'll figure it out."

"Now," she answers.

"How?"

"Is she going to let you be in the baby's life after it's born?"

"Of course."

"You don't think that she's going to try and keep it from you like Rebecca does with Parker?"

"No."

"But what if she does?"

"I'll fight for my child."

"What if she takes it."

"Takes it?"

"What if she left. Would you go after her?"

"No, but I wouldn't let her take my child. You don't really want to get married do you? You're just scared that you're going to lose me. Temperance you're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

That night they talk for hours. They end up falling asleep on the couch. Temperance finds herself alone with Cam when she arrives at the Jeffersonian the next morning. They stand on the platform quietly examining remains.

"How is Michelle doing?"

"Fine," Cam answers.

"How are you doing?"

Cam stops dead in her tracks. She looks up from what she's doing. She stares at Temperance for several moments. "Are you asking because you want to know, or because you're trying to make small talk?"

"Do I make small talk?" Temperance answers.

"I'm doing ok."

"Are you still feeling sick?"

"Only on rare occasions."

"How did your doctor's appointment go?"

"Ok."

"You don't sound convinced."

"It was fine. Everything is normal..."

"But?"

"I found out the sex of the baby, and I don't know if Booth wants to know."

"Oh."

"Do you want to know?"

"If you want me to know. Does anyone else know?"

"No I haven't told anyone yet."

"You haven't told Michelle?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess I feel like now that I've found out there's no denying that it's real."

"Was there before?"

"No, but it was a little surreal. Now I know what it is and..."

"Are you afraid to tell people?"

"I don't know. It's almost as if by telling people then it's a person, and I can't go back."

"I thought you already decided that you couldn't anyway."

"I did..."

"But?"

"I'm having a baby whose father is in love with another woman."

"A baby..."

Cam looks around the room. When she sees that there is no one else around she answers, "A boy. I'm having a son."

"A boy. Just what we need around here, another boy."

"That's what I thought."


	13. Can't Stop The Rain

"Doctor Brennan are you ok?"

She nods.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," she responds.

"Is something going on?" Cam queries.

"I'm just not feeling that great," she admits.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure that it's nothing," Temperance reasons.

"You usually don't get sick, and you definitely never complain of feeling badly, so what's going on?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Why not?"

"You're not going to like it."

"Tell me anyway," Cam answers.

"I slept with Sweets."

"Does Booth know?"

"Yeah," she nods.

"You know that Sweets broke up with Daisy right?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"You're not...," Cam shakes her head, "Never mind."

"No, what were you going to say?"

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"No," Temperance answers quickly.

"Are you sure? Did you..."

"I took a test," Temperance answers.

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"When yesterday?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. When you take the test matters. It's best if you take it first thing in the morning. Sometimes if you don't you can end up with a false reading."

"Oh," she gulps.

"Why don't I save you the headache. Let me take your blood? That will be a lot easier, and more accurate."

"Ok," Temperance nods in agreement.

That night when she gets home she goes through her usual bedtime ritual. After she gets out of the shower she dries her hair and heads to bed. She climbs under the covers, and waits for sleep to come. Her thoughts overwhelm her. She feels sick, not nauseous. She gets a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her train of thought takes her back to that night.

_She's had too many drinks when he approaches her at the bar. _

"_Hey let's get you home," he suggests. She stares at him for a long time. She finds herself entranced by his deep brown eyes. She had never noticed how dark they were before. Truth be told she never looked that closely at him. He was good looking, and his smile was mesmerizing. She had dated much less suitable candidates before. She wasn't going to date him, she knew that. He was trying to protect her from herself, and that was sweet. Where was Booth? He used to try to protect her, before he completely betrayed her. She was losing faith in him._

"_Did you hear me?" he questions._

_She smells the alcohol on his breath. A lightbulb clicks on in her head. This could be her revenge. He was probably too drunk to remember. "Let's go," she smiles grabbing her purse, formulating a plan._

_He follows behind her as she saunters to the cab unsteadily. He climbs in behind her. After Sweets tells the driver the address the cab lurches into motion. Temperance touches Sweets leg. He looks at her questioningly. Without a word she starts to undo his tie. _

"_What are you doing?" he questions her._

"_Sweets just relax."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it's as if you're coming on to me."_

_She scoots closer to him. "Have you ever wanted to do something just because it's wrong? Just to see what it would feel like? I never do anything wrong. Just once I'd like to make a mistake. I just want him to understand how it feels. He doesn't get it. But you get it."_

"_Of course I get it."_

"_You've been betrayed by someone you love before?"_

"_We all have."_

"_We're two adults. We can do whatever we want. We're not hurting anyone but ourselves."_

"_What are you suggesting exactly?"_

_Her lips meet his, but it doesn't feel wrong. He doesn't pull away, and she doesn't come up for air. _

She folds her arms behind her head. The sliver of skin peeking out from the bottom of her black camisole taunts her. She pulls it down. Her hand freezes. She tries to shake it off, but she can't. She sits up in the bed, and turns on the lamp. She stares at the phone on the bedside stand. "What have I done?" she asks herself. She can will the tears back no longer. They begin to fall freely, and quickly. She rolls onto her side and draws her knees up to her chest. Eventually she falls to sleep.

That morning the alarm clock shrills in her ear, pulling her from her dreams. She opens her eyes, closing them quickly as the light from the lamp meets them. She flips off the lamp, and opens her eyes. She looks around the room. She shakes her head in disbelief of her dreams. Her dreams of a little girl with black hair, and big blue eyes. Her little girl. Sweets' little girl.

When she arrives at work she heads straight to her office. She begins typing furiously, tearfully drafting her letter of resignation. She doesn't hear Cam come into her office. She feels someone touching her arm. "Dr. Brennan," Cam says softly, pulling Temperance in reality.

Temperance looks up, but says nothing.

"Have you been crying?"

"No," she lies.

"What are you working on?"

"My letter of resignation," she admits shamefully.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I can't do this. I can't pretend to be completely unaffected. I'm tired of having to try so damn hard. I just... I just want it all to go away. Since I can't do that I'll just go away."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"You can't leave. Everything will fall apart if you leave. I need you here."

"You don't need me."

"You're the best, and I need you on my team. Who will be in charge while I'm on maternity leave?"

"I don't want to be in charge."

"You don't want to be in charge?"

"Not like this."

"This is for you," Cam hands Temperance a manilla folder.

Temperance takes it, knowing what's inside. Camille turns to leave. "Please don't leave," Temperance begs in a tiny voice.

Cam turns around, taking a seat across from Dr. Brennan. "Did you read it?" Temperance questions.

Camille shakes her head, "I figured if you wanted me to know that you'd tell me."

Temperance reluctantly opens the folder. She carefully studies the piece of paper. After several moments of silence she hands it to Camille. Camille studies the paper with a fine toothed comb.

"This isn't right," Camille points out.

"So..."

"The results are right, but..." Camille's eye's meet Temperance's.

"But what?"


	14. One Last Breath

Camille doesn't answer. She just stares at the page blankly.

"Cam we both knew that those results were possible so why do you seem so shocked?"

"We should discuss this later."

"Why? Because we're at work? I don't care who knows. What's the point of hiding anything, anymore?"

"You're in shock and I..."

"I'm not in shock. I knew that this was coming. All the signs, all the evidence lead to this conclusion."

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Why? I'm fine. It's not going to effect my work."

Cam gets out of her seat, and closes the door behind her. She hovers over Temperance's desk. She takes a step back, and closes all the blinds. She returns to the desk, and slowly begins to explain. "You know what HCG levels are..."

"Yes. Please explain the look on your face, because I don't like it."

"I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Before Sweets how long had it been since..."

Temperance cuts her off, "Three or four months I guess."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Why? Why does it matter?"

"Because your HCG levels are almost three times the normal level."

"That is significant because?"

"It would suggest that you're farther along than you think you are, or..." she trails off.

"Or what?"

"Or you're having more than one baby," Cam answers.

"Oh," Temperance answers.

"Maybe you should go home," Cam suggests.

"Yeah," she agrees numbly.

* * *

"Have you seen Bones?" Seeley questions as he steps onto the platform.

"No," Angela answers.

"Cam?"

Cam looks up from a set of remains, "She went home."

"She went home? Was something wrong?"

"No," Cam shakes her head, "She had a dentist appointment. She had to get a cavity filled. She said that she would probably be out for the rest of the day."

"For a cavity?" he questions.

"That's what she told me," Cam lies.

After booth is out of earshot Angela approaches Cam.

"She didn't have a dentist appointment. Did she?"

Cam shakes her head.

"Why did you lie? Did something happen? Is she ok?"

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Why not?"

"You should talk to her."

"Ok," Angela agrees, leaving the platform.

When Angela arrives at Temperance's she finds the door unlocked. She lets herself in. She finds Temperance sleeping on the couch. She gently shakes her.

"Leave me alone," Temperance pouts.

"Bren why aren't you at work?"

"What did Cam tell you?"

"That you had a dentist appointment."

"Ok."

"You didn't have a dentist appointment."

Temperance sits up. Angela takes a seat next to her. "Bren what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh. I thought that..."

"It was wrong. I'm pregnant."

"Oh sweetie."

"I can't do this."

"We'll figure this out."

Temperance gets a pained look.

"Something wrong?"

"Ange something isn't right."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Something is wrong."

"What do you want me to do?"

Temperance gets off the couch and goes to the bathroom. She comes back several moments later.

"Brennan you're starting to scare me. What's going on?"

"Take me to the hospital," she answers trying not to show any emotion.

"Ok," Angela answers.

Hours later Angela is finally allowed into Temperance's room. She tries not to stare at Temperance who is pale, and fragile looking. She takes a seat next to Temperance on the bed. Temperance stares at her hollowly as Angela touches her hand.

"Are you ok?" Angela questions.

"No."

"Do you want me to go?"

"Don't go. I don't want to be alone."

"Do you want me to call someone?"

"Don't call him."

"Ok," Angela nods.

"He can never know. There's no reason for him to know."

"Are you sure?"

"I lost the baby," she answers.

"We don't have to tell him. We don't have to tell anyone."

"I need a change. I think that I should go on sabbatical for a while. I don't think that I can face them everyday. I need some time to figure things out."

"Ok," Angela agrees.

"Can I have my phone?"

Angela grabs the cell phone out of Temperance's purse, and hands it to her. She spends a minute on the phone, and then hangs up. Twenty minutes later Cam arrives at the hospital. Angela excuses herself for a cup of coffee. When she returns she lingers outside the door. She eavesdrops on the conversation.

"You're sure about this?" Cam questions.

"Yeah."

"Ok," Cam answers sympathetically.

"No one can know."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"I know."

"But you will be back?"

"Eventually."


	15. Runaway

"I just got your text. Is something wrong?" he questions Camille as he enters her office.

"Have a seat."

"Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No the baby is fine."

"So why do you look like you're about to tell me something terrible?"

"Do you want the bad news, or the good news first?"

"Good news, I guess."

"You're having another son," she reveals.

"A son? We're having a boy?"

"Yes."

"Wait so what's the bad news?"

"Seeley remember I'm just the messenger."

"I don't like the sound of this."

"She didn't want to tell you, so she asked me to do it for her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Temperance left,"Camille answers.

"Left? When? Why? Where did she go?"

"She left this morning. She had some personal things that she needed to sort out."

"Where did she go?"

"She wouldn't tell me."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She's got a lot going on, and she wanted to be alone to figure them out."

"Why? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Seeley you let her down. I don't think she feels she can trust you anymore. She's lost faith in you. Seeley you really hurt her. You're not her hero anymore. You're just another man who has disappointed her."

"I need to talk to her."

"It's too late, she's already gone."

"I'll track her down. I'll find her and..."

"Seeley don't. She wants to be left alone. Respect that. Do what she wants, just this once."

"I should call her."

Cam opens up her desk drawer. She hands Booth a cell phone.

"Why do you have Brennan's phone?"

"It's for you."

"For me? Why did she leave it?"

"She doesn't want you to call her. She wants you to hold onto it until she gets back."

"She is coming back, isn't she?"

"She said that she was."

"You don't sound like you believe that Camille."

"She didn't seem certain. She seemed conflicted. She loves you, but you've put her through hell. She just wants to be happy, and you can't blame her for that."

"I need to talk to her."

"Why? What do you have to say that would make her want to come back?"

"I love her."

"So then wait for her."

"How? You don't know how things were left between us."

"Seeley I know more than you think that I do. I know more than you do," Cam reveals.

"What do you know?"

"I know what happened with Sweets. I know that she was afraid that she was going to lose you because of it. I know that she didn't think you were going to forgive her."

"Of course I forgave her," he admits.

"Love is patient Seeley," she reminds him.

"But I'm not."

"You're going to have to wait. There's nothing that you can do."

"I..."

"Seeley you've got to let her go."

He walks away hurt, and confused. He stops in Temperance's office, only to find that it's empty. That all of her things are gone. He gets in his car, and goes to her apartment. He uses his spare key to let himself in. He finds the apartment mostly empty. He finds all of her credit cards in pieces on the kitchen counter. On the fridge he finds a note.

_Booth,_

_Sorry. Please don't look for me. _

_Bones_

He wanders through the apartment. He reaches her room. He opens the door, and flips on the light. He looks around. All he finds is four walls and some carpet. There is no furniture, no trace of her. The carpet is freshly vacuumed, and the walls void of any holes. He steps into her closet. He finds it empty except for a couple of hangers.

He takes a seat on her floor, and begins making phone calls. He calls several airlines, but no one has a record of her. He calls her bank, but they only reveal that she's withdrawn all of her money. He's staring at the empty room when his phone buzzes. He flips it open, hoping it's her.

He reads the text from Angela. He goes to the door of the apartment, and lets her in. She touches his arm in reassurance.

"She'll come back."

"I just want to know why she left. Whatever I did, I'll fix it."

"It's not anything that you did."

"I just want her back."

"She'll be back."

"Ange, even you don't believe that."

"She was in a really rough place when she left."

"Do you know where she went?"

"No. I don't know."

"You didn't help her?"

"Cam and I both helped her pack."

"Did she fly?"

"I don't know. Booth..."

"She's not coming back. I just know it."

"She will, she's just got to figure things out."

"What things? I thought that she had them figured out."

"Sometimes life throws us curve-balls."

"I know, but I thought that she loved me..."

"She does, that's why she left."

"Angela I need her."

"And she needs to know that she needs you too. You've got to prove to her that you'll be here, waiting for her, when she gets back."

"I'd wait forever for her."

"I know that, but she doesn't...not yet."


	16. Secret

Months pass and the Jeffersonian is filled with things left unsaid. Spring creeps up on them before they can blink. Summer catches them off guard. The flowers are in full bloom, and so is Cam. Angela, and Cam are at work early one morning, alone, in Angela's office, going over a case.

Camille studies Angela's animation carefully. Her hands rest on her stomach as her son kicks her. Angela turns and looks at her. She decides the best way to go, is to catch her off guard. The animation ends and Angela turns to Cam.

"You know where she is don't you?"

"Know where who is?"

"You know where Brennan is?"

"Not an exact location."

"But you do know her general location?"

"She's somewhere in Ohio."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know something else. I overheard you at the hospital. You said that her secret was safe with you."

Cam doesn't say anything.

"What secret? What don't I know? What else could there possibly be?"

"She lost the baby."

"That was _a_ secret. I knew that. I also know that it belonged so Sweets. So what is _the_ secret?"

"She lost a baby," Camille rephrases.

"You just said that. It's not a secret."

"She had a blood test to determine that she was pregnant, that I preformed."

"So?"

"She let me read it."

"And?"

"And... I shouldn't be telling you this. It's not my secret to tell. If she wants you know then, she'll tell you."

"Tell me. Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Because she knew that you'd tell."

"Tell what? To who?"

"She thought that you'd try to stop her from leaving."

"Why? Why would she think that? What is the secret? I'm her best friend. Why would she tell you, and not me?"

"I don't know," Cam shrugs.

"Please tell me. What was the secret?"

"Her HCG levels were way above the normal level."

"I don't know what that means."

"I suspected that she was having twins."

"So she lost twins."

"No," Cam shakes her head.

"Because you were wrong?"

"No."

"No?"

"She lost a baby," Cam answers.

"So she was still pregnant? She's pregnant now?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so."

"I haven't talked to her for a while, but she didn't plan on having the baby."

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"A week after she left."

"So she contacted you?"

"Yes."

"So you know her number?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't tell me? Why..."

"Angela respect her privacy."

"She needs me."

"She's a grown woman she can take care of herself."

"Cam she's being stupid. She'll never be able to make it work now. She'll never... she needs me to keep her from doing stupid things."

"I think that it's too late."

"Obviously. She had sex with Sweets, and got pregnant and..."

"You really expected her to have that baby? Spend the rest of her life dealing with that one mistake?"

"You are. Why should she be any different? Maybe you just have more to gain. I mean it's not like she wants to be with Sweets."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You know what it's supposed to mean Cam. You want to be with Booth. You want to be a family with him."

"In a perfect world he, and I, and our son, we would be a family, but it's far from a perfect world. There are too many other variables for that to happen."

"That doesn't mean you don't want it to."

"I wish for Cooper that it was possible. He deserves to have two parents who are in a loving relationship, but it's not possible. I have to deal with that. I have no interest in Seeley. I have too much to lose to pursue him."

"Do you love him?"

"I'm having a child with him, part of me will always love him, but not like Dr. Brennan loves him."

"How is Michelle doing with all of this?"

"She's fine. She's excited. Having her on board is great."

"Built in babysitter?"

"I'm sure that she will babysit, but overall she's been very supportive, and I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't."

"So you're naming him Cooper? Does Booth know?"

"No. He doesn't know. He won't approve, and I'd rather fight that battle after he's here, in my arms."

"Cooper what?"

"Cooper Michael Saroyan."

"Not Booth? He won't approve."

"He doesn't have to approve of the name."

"Just make sure that you have his name legally documented before you tell Booth."

"You might have to help me."

"I can try."

"Angela I know that you don't agree with Dr. Brennan's decisions, but they're hers to make."

"I just wish that she'd call. I just want to know that she's ok. She was so upset when she left. I'm not convinced that she's coming back."

"We don't get to decide that."

Ohio–She sits on the porch of her old farmhouse, looking out at the little farm. The white porch swing creaks as it moves back and forth. Her bare feet dangle above the wooden boards of the porch. Her toes are painted a bright red. She types on her laptop. She hears a grunt, and looks down at the pig lying at her feet. "Shh! Jasper I'm almost done." He stares up at her with pleading eyes. "You'll just have to wait," she reasons. His head sinks to the floor. She continues to type as the sun sinks low in the sky. The sun is sinking behind the clouds just as she finishes the chapter of her book. She closes the computer. She slips her cowboy boots on.

She gets off the swing, leaving the computer on the swing. Her hair is pulled into a sloppy bun, and she's dressed very casually. Her jeans have a hole in the knee. She pulls on a man's button down over her baggy t-shirt as the temperature begins to recede. She looks at the stained button down. It no longer smells of him. Instead of smelling like Booth, now it smells like dust, and hay, and freshly mown grass.

She grabs her computer and heads to the door. The pig follows behind her. She opens the door, and he races in the house. She closes the screen door as she steps into the house. She leaves the front door open. She heads to the kitchen, turns on the faucet. She opens the window above the sink. She listens to the crickets as she does her dishes.


	17. Shock

She takes a seat across the table from him. He doesn't say a word. He sips his beverage, not making eye contact. It had been over a month since he had even mentioned her name.

"You know Booth I'm a great listener."

"I know Ange."

"I wish you would talk to someone. It doesn't have to be me."

"Who else would I talk to? Bones is... well I don't know where she is, and Sweets... I can't talk to Sweets because I don't trust him..."

"Booth there's something that you need to know."

"What?"

"Sweets wasn't really to blame."

"He could have stopped it."

"He's a kid. Booth he was powerless to her. She did what she did intentionally. It wasn't an accident. There was a lot of alcohol involved, but...she knew what she was doing. She wanted to make you angry. She wanted you to push her away, but you didn't, so she found another way."

"I was angry, I was furious, but I knew that I couldn't be. I shouldn't be. She did to me what I did to her. I shouldn't be angry about that. I shouldn't hold that against her."

"Do you?"

"It's an issue. It made me question everything I've ever known about her. I know that she says that humans are not meant to be monogamous, but I thought that we were different. I thought that we were going to work things out, and we were going to be happy."

"You're upset?"

"I'm upset. I'm confused. I'm angry. Most of all I'm angry at me. I'm angry that what I did made her think that she needed revenge."

"She wanted you to feel how she felt."

"I get that, but I hate that she thought she needed to. I love her. I know how she felt. I'm angry that she left, that I wasn't enough for her. I'm angry that I couldn't make her stay."

"Booth you know her. Once she gets something in her head, there's no stopping her. There is no talking to her, there is no reasoning with her. It's like talking to a brick wall so you've just got to let her figure things out on her own."

"Angela I don't know if she's coming back. She's been gone for months, and I haven't heard a word from her. I thought that she'd cool down by now, and call me."

"Just give her time."

"Ange I don't understand it. Why did she leave? She seemed to be ok...not ok, but adjusting to things, and then all of a sudden out of nowhere she just went off the deep end. What did I do? What didn't I do? What should I do to fix this?"

"You didn't do anything. Not directly. She didn't leave because of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Booth... it's not your fault."

"So why did she leave? Do you really know?"

"I know, but I don't think that I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't belong in prison."

"Why would I end up in prison? Did someone do something to her? Angela whatever happened I need to know."

"I don't think this is the place to discuss this."

"Do you need a ride back to the Jeffersonian?"

"Yeah I could use a ride," she agrees.

He leaves money on the table, and heads to his car. Angela hops in the passenger's seat. Seeley turns on the car, and flips off the radio. He cranks up the air as Angela turns towards him.

"So what happened?"

"It has to do with Sweets."

"I'll kill him. What did he say to her?"

"He didn't say anything, and he can never know about this."

"Why not?"

"Just trust me."

"Ok," Booth nods.

"Temperance wasn't feeling well and..."

"She's sick? She's somewhere else, and I'm here? I should be with her."

"No she's not sick."

"So..."

"She felt like she had the flu."

"Wait how does that have to do with Sweets? He gave her the flu?"

"Yeah like you gave Cam the flu," she says under her breath.

"What? Like I gave Cam the flu? What's that supposed to mean?"

Angela swallows hard. Booth stares at her, but doesn't say a word.

"I made her take a pregnancy test, but it came back negative."

"So she left?"

"Then Cam noticed that she wasn't feeling well..."

Booth cuts her off, "And sent her home? It pissed her off so much that she left? I mean I know that Camille and Temperance don't always get along, but that's a little extreme, even for them."

"No. Cam did a blood test, and found out that the pregnancy test was wrong."

"She's pregnant? With Sweets baby?"

"I didn't say that."

"You pretty much did."

"She was really stressed out, and she had a miscarriage."

"She lost the baby? Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"She didn't want you to ever know the truth."

"She must have been... I don't know. Was she devastated or..."

"I don't know, but Booth that's not all."

"What else could there possibly be?"

"I guess Cam was concerned with the test results because the HCG levels were abnormally high."

"And?"

"She was concerned because she thought that Brennan might be carrying twins."

"Bones lost twins?" Booth questions.

"She lost one of the babies. Then she left town."

"So..."

"Cam talked to her. I didn't know until very recently. She felt guilty, and upset, and I don't think that she wanted the baby. I think that she thought she caused the miscarriage, and that it was nature's way of telling her that it wasn't meant to be."

"What are you saying?"

"I think that she thought that it was a mistake."

"So..."

"She told Cam that she didn't want the baby. She said that she wasn't going to have the baby. That she wouldn't have the baby."

He takes a deep breath, but remains silent.

"I guess that she took care of it."

"Took care of it? Got rid of it. She had an abortion? Angela this is all my fault. I know Bones. She's going to feel guilty about this for the rest of her life. This is my fault. If I hadn't slept with Cam she never would have slept with Sweets. She never would have ended up pregnant. I can't believe this. She wanted a baby..."

"She wanted your baby."

"It shouldn't matter. It's...it was still _her_ baby."

"I know."

"Why didn't you try and stop her?"

"I didn't know."


	18. Home

Halloween: It's late and the Jeffersonian is nearly completely empty. Cam taps her foot waiting for the elevator. Her stomach is huge. She feels anxious about the late arrival of her son. She wasn't supposed to be there, but she forgot her camera in her desk. She was three and a half weeks overdue, but they were delivering him in the morning. The elevator dings, and she jumps on. The doors start to close, and a hand appears between them. Cam pushes the _open door_ button. Someone jumps on next to her.

She stares speechlessly as the doors close. The woman in front of her pushes the button impatiently. Finally the door closes, and Cam picks her jaw up off the ground. "I didn't know that you were back."

Temperance spins around. "Just got in this morning. Look at you. I thought..."

"I was supposed to have him three and a half weeks ago."

"But you didn't?"

"No. He's coming tomorrow whether he likes it or not."

"Good," Temperance crosses her arms across her chest as she leans up against the wall of the elevator. Cam studies Temperance carefully. She's sun kissed, and her hair is shorter. She looks healthy, a couple of pounds heavier. She notices the dark circles under her eyes. Temperance wears a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

"So how was Ohio?"

"Relaxing."

"Good."

"What's taking this elevator so long? I need to get home."

The lights flicker and the elevator comes to a screeching halt. The emergency light kicks on. Temperance stares at Cam. A look of panic takes over Cam's face.

"I'm sure that the power will kick on and we'll be out of here in no time."

"You need to open the doors."

"We're between floors," Temperance points out.

"You need to get me off of here."

"Just be patient."

"Dr. Brennan I don't have that luxury."

"Calm down."

"Dr. Brennan I can't."

"Cam it'll be ok. Let me call..."

"Temperance my water just broke."

"Oh," Temperance's face falls.

Temperance contacts EMS and the maintenance person at the Jeffersonian.

"They said that they'll have you out in no time."

"It won't be soon enough," Cam admits as she sinks to the floor.

"It will be. You're going to be ok," Bones soothes.

"I'm going to have this baby in the elevator."

"Don't be so dramatic, you're not going to have him in the elevator."

"My contractions are way too close together. They're not going to make it here in time." She kicks off her shoes.

"They'll make it," Temperance hopes.

"Temperance what do you have in your purse?"

"Why?"

"Do you have scissors? A knife?"

"I've got a pocket knife."

"Good. What else?"

"I've got floss. And a tooth brush. My wallet, lotion..."

"Are you wearing a t-shirt?"

"I'm wearing my Midwestern t-shirt. Why does it matter."

"Take off your sweatshirt."

"Why? It's cold in here."

"He's coming, and he's coming now."

"No. You've got time."

"You don't understand. I can feel him crowning."

"I..."

Cam grabs Temperance's purse and dumps the contents onto the floor. She takes the purse and lays her head on it. She repositions herself.

"I need you to catch him."

"What?"

"He's coming," she screams.

"Ok," Temperance agrees pulling off her t-shirt.

"He's supposed to be somewhere close to ten pounds," Cam warns.

"He's too big."

"I was scheduled for a c-section tomorrow."

"I see him. Cam what are we going to do if they don't get here in time."

"They're not going to get here in time."

"Not to deliver him. You're going to lose a lot of blood. You'll need stitches and..."

"I know. Don't worry about it. Just get him out."

"Cam you could go into shock."

"I know."

"You could die."

"Just get him out. Just worry about him."

"Ok."

Temperance grabs the gloves out of her purse.

"You don't carry scissors but you carry gloves?"

"I'm more likely to need gloves. Ok here he comes. Head is out and..." Temperance concentrates. Moments later the baby is completely out. She takes her gloved hand and clears his airway. She wraps him in her sweatshirt, and hands him to Cam. She ties the floss around the cord. The baby screeches, but Cam doesn't say a word.

"Cam?"

She doesn't respond. Temperance takes the baby, and holds him closely. "Cam wake up."

The lights come on, and the elevator lurches back into movement. The doors open. The EMS is waiting outside. Temperance passes off the baby. "You need to call Seeley Booth. He'll meet you there."

"Thank you," the EMS nods.

"She's blood type O negative," Temperance informs them.

"You don't want to go to the hospital with us?"

"No. I'm sure that she's in good hands," Temperance answers as they put Cam on the stretcher.

Temperance tosses her latex gloves in the trash can, and heads to the garage. She gets into her car, and drives home.


	19. Brennan

Seeley sits on one side of her, and Michelle sits on the other. They watch in silence as she lies in bed, lifelessly. All color has drained from her face, and she looks weak. Angela paces the hallways waiting to relieve Michelle, or Booth. A nurse from the nursery approaches her.

"You're with Dr. Saroyan?"

"Yes," she nods.

"Would you like to see the baby?"

"Is he ok?"

"He's doing great."

"What happened?"

"I can't really discuss that."

"But the baby is ok?"

"Luckily someone had a sweatshirt to wrap him up in. I don't think that they'll be wearing it again. I guess that he owes someone a new Midwestern sweatshirt."

"Did you say Midwestern?"

"Yes."

"You said I could see Cooper?"

"Who?"

"The baby."

"She said that she wanted to name him Brennan."

"Who?"

"His mother."

"When?"

"She came to for a few minutes on the ride here."

"She wants to name him Brennan?"

"I've got to go," Angela flies down the hallway.

She stops at Cam's door. She knocks quietly. Booth comes into the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"They said the electric went out and she couldn't get off the elevator. She went into labor, and had him in there."

"Booth she wasn't alone."

"I know."

"Brennan was with her."

"Brennan? What are you talking about?"

"She told the EMT that she wanted to name the baby Brennan?"

"So?"

"She was planning on naming him Cooper. And he was wrapped up in a Midwestern sweatshirt."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Fine," Angela disagrees. She heads to the Jeffersonian. She stops at security on her way in. She gets the tapes for the past twelve hours and begins watching. She keeps the tapes after she finishes them. She places them in the drawer of her desk She wanders into Temperance's office, and finds some of her things. She grabs the phone sitting on the desk, and dials Temperance's old phone number.

"Hello?" she answers after only one ring.

"You're back?"

"Angela why are you calling me so late? It's after midnight."

"Were you sleeping?"

"I was certainly trying to."

"You were here earlier."

"Where is here? Where are you?"

"At the Jeffersonian."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital with Cam?"

"I needed to get home."

"Why?"

"I just needed to get home."

"Ok..."

"I've got to go," Temperance hangs up.

Angela stares at her phone blankly. Suddenly it rings. Expecting Brennan she picks up after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Is everything ok over there?" a familiar voice asks.

"Not really Sweets."

"What's going on? I haven't been able to get a hold of anyone."

"Cam had the baby."

"That's great."

"The electric went out here, and she went into labor in the elevator."

"By herself?"

"No. Brennan was with her."

"Brennan? Is this some sort of riddle?"

"No. Temperance was here."

"So is everyone ok?"

"The baby is ok. I talked to Brennan, but she hung up on me. Cam...she lost a lot of blood, and she's unconscious."

"Oh. I should..."

"Don't go over there. You'll just piss Booth off."

"I'm tired of walking on eggshells. I know that I really screwed up but..."

"Booth will come around."

"It doesn't really matter."

"Why not?"

"I got a job offer in Houston, and I think that I'm going to take it."

"That's great Sweets."

"Yeah," he agrees.

"You don't sound excited."

"I love it here, but... I need to remove myself fro the situation."

"I think you should just give it some time."

"I've given it enough time, nothing is going to change."

"I should get off here. I need to get back to the hospital."

"Ok," Sweets hangs up.

Angela sits down at her computer. She puts the DVD of the security footage in and watches it again. She studies each frame very carefully, but comes up with nothing. She presses pause, and pushes herself away from the desk.

"I guess that answers one question," she says to herself, "She really did do it. She's definitely not pregnant."

At the hospital Seeley and Michelle sit as motionless as statues. They watch Cam, but they don't say a word. Without notice Cam's eyes flutter open. She looks at Michelle, and then at Seeley. She takes a deep breath and then asks, "Who died?" weakly.

They look at her in awe. Neither one sure of what to say. Booth looks at Michelle, and she decides to go first.

"No one," Michelle answers.

"So then why do the two of you have such grim looks on your faces?"

"We were just worried about you," Michelle admits.

"You've been unconscious for a while," Booth reveals.

"How long is a while?" she asks Booth.

"About six hours," he answers.

"Is the baby ok?"

"He's fine," Michelle nods.

"I want to see him," Cam demands.

"I'll go get the nurse," Michelle quickly vacates her seat, leaving Camille and Seeley alone.

"You really scared me," he admits.

"Seeley if anything happens..."

"Nothing is going to happen."

"Listen to me. If anything happens to me I need you to..."

"Cam stop it. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Michelle returns with the nurse. The nurse wheels the basinet in. She stops when she reaches Cam's bedside. She leaves the room without a word. Michelle scoops the baby out of the basinet, and carefully places him in Cam's arms. No one moves. Cam studies the chubby baby boy very carefully. He stares up at her with big brown eyes.

She smiles, "Hi handsome," as she takes the cap off his head. Dark waves of hair cover his head. She holds him tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

"He weighed ten pounds and two ounces," Seeley reveals, "Why didn't wouldn't they decide to deliver him sooner?"

"Because she wouldn't let them. You know that she's too stubborn for her own good," Michelle answers.

"You could have died," Seeley points out.

"But I didn't," Cam answers defiantly.


	20. Crash and Burn

Suddenly monitors start beeping. Michelle grabs the new baby out of Cam's arms as a team of doctors and nurses rush in.

One tells them, "I need you to clear the room."

Seeley ushers Michelle and the baby out of the room. They wait in the hallway. Michelle leans against the wall, clinging to the newborn baby. She stares at the baby, not saying a word.

"Michelle?" Seeley says softly as tears start rolling down her cheeks.

"This can't be happening. It's not fair."

"Everything is going to be alright."

"You don't even believe that."

He moves toward her. She places the baby in his arms. He stares at his son for a moment, and then returns his attentions to Michelle. She lowers herself to the ground, leaning against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest. "I need her. He needs her. She has to be ok."

"She will be."

"Stop. Don't try to make this better. Booth you don't understand what it's like."

"What, what is like?"

"Feeling like you're responsible for someone's death."

"What are you talking about?"

"If she dies for the rest of his life he's going to feel responsible, believe me, I know. I got lucky, having Cam in my life, but now... it's like a nightmare that's never going to end. I still need her, he needs her. I know that you're going to be a great parent to him... but it's never going to be enough."

They wheel Cam out of her room, and rush past Seeley and Michelle. One nurse notices the expressions on their faces, and allows her co-workers to take the gurney down the hall. She faces Seeley. "She's bleeding excessively. We've got to stop the bleeding to do that we're probably going to have to do emergency surgery. She's probably going to have to have a hysterectomy."

"A hysterectomy? You've got to be kidding. She'll be devastated."

"What would you like for me to do?"

"Something, anything. I don't know what she wants. I don't know if she wants more kids, but I think that she'd like the opportunity to make that decision for herself."

"If we don't do the hysterectomy she'll probably bleed out, and die."

"There's nothing you can do?"

"We can attempt to harvest some of her eggs but..."

"Just do whatever you can to save her," Michelle answers, "Save her the rest doesn't matter."

"You're?"

"I'm her daughter."

"Ok," the nurse nods, and heads down the hall.

Seeley stares at Michelle. He doesn't say a word. The look of horror on the young woman's face says it all.

When Angela returns to the hospital she finds Seeley and Michelle in the waiting room.

"Why are you guys out here?"

"They had to take her for emergency surgery," Michelle answers numbly.

"What happened?"

"They couldn't stop the bleeding, but that was over four hours ago," Michelle reveals.

"You haven't heard anything?"

"No," Michelle shakes her head.

Seeley blankly stares at the television screen.

"Booth are you ok?" Angela questions.

He doesn't respond.

"He's been like that for an hour. He hasn't moved, or said a word."

"Where is the baby?"

"He's in the nursery."

"Why don't you guys go home and get some rest? You're not any good to her completely exhausted."

"I'm fine," Michelle argues.

"Booth go get some fresh air, and some clean clothes. Take Michelle home."

"I want to stay," she replies.

"I'll call you if anything happens."

"Come on Michelle," Seeley insists in a barely audible tone. He vacates his seat, and she follows him. Angela waits for them to leave the hospital, and then walks down the hall. She stops at the receptionist's desk.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to see Camille Saroyan."

"I'm sorry but unless you're family..."

An idea pops into Angela's head, "I'm her partner."

"Business partners do not count as family."

"She's a medical examiner do you really think I'm her business partner?"

"I..."

"I'm her life partner, and I demand to see her."

"Give me a minute," the receptionist replies. She types something into the computer and then replies, "They just took her to recovery. She's upstairs in room 306."

"Thank you," Angela smiles, and heads for the elevator. The elevator takes too long, so she takes the stairs instead. She reaches the third floor, and heads towards Cam's room. She stops in front of 306 to compose herself before going in. After a deep breath she pushes the door open. She finds Cam lying in the bed with a nasal cannula on, delivery oxygen. She sits down in the chair next to her bed.

"I bet you've got some really great pain meds now. They're really worried about you," she comments expecting Cam not to respond.

Without opening her eyes, "I'm not unconscious you know," she answers.

"So why are your eyes closed? I figured that the drugs that they gave you would knock you out."

"I've been in here for a while," she admits with her eyes still closed.

"Are you going to open your eyes anytime soon?"

"I don't want to," she winces.

"Why not?"

"If I open my eyes I'll want to look, and I know that isn't a good idea."

"You don't have to worry about that, because I won't let you look at whatever it is that's going on while I'm in the room."

Cam opens her eyes, and looks at Angela.

"How are you feeling?"

"Is that a serious question?"

"I guess not."

"What happened, exactly?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember talking to Seeley and Michelle, and then the next thing I remember is them giving me anesthesia."

"I guess they couldn't stop the bleeding and they had to do emergency surgery."

"Oh."

"I haven't talked to any of the doctors. I had to tell the receptionist that I was your life partner just to get in here."

"Where are Seeley and Michelle?"

"I sent them home."

"Good they were exhausted."

"Cam..."

"I can't feel anything," she admits.

"You're not in pain?"

"No I've obviously got some very good drugs."

"Do you..."

"Nope. I don't want to know."

"Cam..."

"It's ok. It was a life saving measure. It had to be done, I know that. I'd much rather be alive, than dead with all of my organs intact."

"Cam don't jump to the worst conclusion. You don't know what happened. You don't know what they did."

"I went into hypovolemic shock. And..."


	21. Being There

"Cam?"

"Hm?" she answers weakly.

"Brennan..."

"She was there."

"I know. I watched the security footage. She was with you in the elevator."

"She delivered him."

"She delivered a baby? I find that very hard to believe."

"She seemed to know exactly what to expect, which I thought was unusual."

"I called her, but she hung up on me."

"I'm sure that she'll call when she's ready to talk."

"The EMT said that you wanted to name the baby Brennan."

"Yes," she nods.

"Do you think that she's hiding something? She rushed out of the Jeffersonian like she was on fire."

"Maybe she had a date."

"She just got back in town."

"How do we know that? We haven't heard from her."

"Angela I'm sure that she didn't have a date."

"So what then? And why would she rush me off the phone."

"What time did you call her?"

"Midnight."

"She was probably sleeping."

"But it was more than that. I could barely hear her, and she answered after the first ring, like she didn't want someone to hear."

"Maybe she has someone there with her."

"Maybe I should stop by her apartment."

"Uh huh."

"You should rest. You've got a baby to take care of when you get out of here."

"And a teenager," Cam adds.

"At least they're on the same schedule."

"How do you figure?"

"They'll probably both be up all night."

"They can be up all night together, and I can sleep."

Michelle returns to the hospital less than an hour later, and Angela leaves. She drives across town to Temperance's apartment. She knocks on the door. She waits for a few seconds. The door opens, and Angela stares at the woman before her in utter confusion.

"Do I know you?" she questions.

"I'm looking for Temperance Brennan."

"She doesn't live here anymore. I've been here for six months."

"Ok, thank you. Sorry to bother you," Angela apologizes.

When she reaches her car she dials Temperance's number. The phone rings once and Temperance answers.

"Hello?" she says quietly.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"And where would that be exactly? I just stopped by your apartment, and you're not there."

"Sorry?"

"Where are you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I want to see you."

"Why don't I meet you for breakfast at the diner."

"You don't want me to know where you live? Why are you acting so weird? Is there a guy involved?"

"There's not a guy involved."

"So then why can't I come see you?"

"It would be easier for me to come to you. I don't want you to have to drive all the way here."

"All the way here? Where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"So why did you say all the way here? Where is all the way here?"

"Edgewood."

"Edgewood? You're living in Edgewood? Give the address..."

"I'm not giving you the address."

"Give it to me or I'll look it up. I'm coming to see you whether or not you like it."

"Fine. The address is 2626 6th Street NE."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Angela tells her.

"If you say so," she hangs up.

Angela parks in front of the brick house, that's next to the brick house that looks exactly the same. She kills the engine, and gets out of the car. She steps onto the sidewalk, and heads towards the house that Temperance has described. She checks the address on the mail slot next to the door. She pushes the doorbell, but nothing happens. She raises her hand to knock but the door opens before she can do so.

Temperance stands before her in a t-shirt and jeans.

"You look... relaxed," Angela comments.

Temperance ushers her in, shutting the door behind her.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No I'm fine," Angela answers as she plops down on the overstuffed couch.

Temperance takes a seat in the arm chair adjacent to her. Angela studies her for a few moments before she speaks again.

"You look exhausted. How have you been? How was Ohio? Why are you living in Edgewood? It's so... boring."

"Sorry to bore you, but I needed a little bit of a backyard."

"For what?"

"For Jasper," she answers.

"Jasper? Who's Jasper? Your dog?"

"The pig," she answers.

"You have a pig? A pet pig?"

"Yes, he's very sweet."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. I rescued him."

"So you went to Ohio, and rescued a pig? What else did you do?"

"Wrote a book."

"You wrote a book and rescued a pig? That's it?"

"The book needs your help."

"I'll be glad to lend a hand. So what was it like?"

"Relaxing. I lived on a farm."

"A farm? With animals?"

"With Jasper, and the horses."

"Horses? You had horses?"

"I have horses."

"You have horses?"

"I own horses. I own the farm that they're on."

"Who's taking care of them?"

"I'm renting the house, and the horses are leased to a couple of 4-h girls."

"People lease horses?"

"Yep."

"Ok," Angela nods.

"How is Cam?"

"Stable."

"And the baby?"

"Brennan is fine."

"Brennan?"

"She was going to name him Cooper, but decided to name him Brennan instead."


	22. Let It Burn

"Sweetie..."

"What Ange?"

"When are you going to start talking? Things went badly, and you just ran."

"Now I'm back."

"So did you figure things out?"

"As much as possible."

"What about you and Booth?"

"As much as I want to be with him, I just can't. I don't see any possible way that it would work out. We're both going different directions. I don't think the things that happened between us can be repaired."

"Of course they can. You're just going to have to work at it."

"You don't understand. There is no going back. I can't..."

"Can't what?"

"I can't change things. I wish that I could take back every mistake that has happened in the last year between the two of us. I wish that things weren't so complicated. Maybe I should have stayed in Ohio."

"Why?"

"Things were simple there."

"So why did you come back?"

"I missed you guys."

"Have you talked to your dad lately?"

"He was just here this morning," she reveals.

"So did you miss your job?"

"I miss being in the field."

"Sweetie this is me you're talking to. You can tell me things."

"What things? There's nothing to tell."

"There's not?" she replies suspiciously.

"No."

"Nothing of any significance happened while you were a way. You didn't do anything that you want to talk about?"

"I ate apple pie."

"You ate apple pie? You don't like your fruit cooked."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Someone held a gun to your head and made you eat it?"

"No. The farm that I was living at used to be an orchard. There were still four, or five trees left. So I had to do something with all the apples. There were so many apples. I gave them away by the bag. I had to use them some how. I made apple sauce, and apple butter..."

"You made apple butter?"

"The neighbor showed me how to make apple butter. I made apple pie, apple crisp, apple fritters. Even Jasper got sick of apples. Some of them still rotted."

"So you made an apple pie, and you ate it?"

"Yes," Temperance nods.

"I think that alone could patch up things between you and Booth."

"I don't..."

Angela cuts her off, "You should talk to him. He's having a really hard time. He needs you."

"Needs me, for what?"

"Cam almost died. He's scared that he's going to have to raise Brennan on his own. He's worried that Michelle will lose it if something happens to Cam. And he's afraid that Parker is going to get lost in the shuffle."

"There's nothing I can do about that. Anything I say, or do is only going to add fuel to the fire."

"So did you meet any good looking men while you were in Ohio?"

"Angela I wasn't really looking."

"But..."

"I didn't meet anyone. I mean I met people, but no one that I was interested in romantically."

Angela stares at her contemplating her next move.

"Temperance I know," Angela blurts out.

"Keep it down," Temperance warns.

"I know," Angela repeats in a whisper.

"What do you think you know?"

"I know."

"Know what?"

"I know everything."

"Is this some sort of a ploy to get me to spill my guts? Because if so, it's not going to work."

"No. I know what happened after you left."

"You do? Were you spying on me?"

"No."

"So then how do you know?"

"Because Cam told me."

"Cam doesn't know what I did while I was gone."

"She said that she talked to you after you left."

"She did."

"And?"

"And she just wanted to make sure that I hadn't committed suicide or something. She had good intentions, but I just needed to be left alone. I needed time to de-clutter."

"De-clutter what?"

"My life. I needed to sort my thoughts. I don't know that I've ever just taken a step back to sort the things in my life out. I run... but I go and do work. I never just take time to do nothing. Things were so clear. I don't know what it was, but I had this rickety porch swing, and every time I'd sit on it, it was if the world just stopped. It was as if there was no one on the planet but me. So I was left alone to deal with my thoughts."

"You had a porch swing?"

"Yes. I'd sit on it and watch the sunrise each morning, and watch the sun set each night."

"So you went to Ohio to sit on a porch swing?"

"No."

"I don't know if you're on drugs, or..."

"I'm not on drugs."

"So you're time away was good?"

"Yes," Temperance nods.

"I'm glad that you took a vacation, but I wish that you hadn't cut off all communication. I really missed you."

"What did Cam tell you exactly?"

"You obviously don't want me to know, so I'll keep it to myself."

"Don't want you to know what?"

"I'll wait for you to tell me. We can talk about it when you're ready."

"Talk about what? Angela I pretty much tell you everything. I do have a little gift... not really a gift...a surprise for you, later."

"You tell me everything? You're not keeping something from me."

"Nothing other than the surprise."

"Cam told me that you had an abortion."

Temperance stares at her in disbelief, "Really? You think that I'd have an abortion?"

"I don't know," Angela shrugs, "You didn't want to have Sweet's baby."

"We don't always get what we want."

"So you didn't have an abortion?"

"I had a miscarriage, but you were there for that."

"Cam said that you were pregnant with twins. Did you miscarry twins?"

"No."

"Well you're clearly not pregnant... not that pregnant, anyway."

"Angela you don't know what you're talking about."


	23. The Captive Upstairs

"I don't? It sounds reasonable to me. Cam wouldn't lie to me."

"She didn't lie to you."

"So you had an abortion?"

"No," Temperance shakes her head.

"Then she lied to me about you being pregnant with twins."

"No she didn't lie to you about that."

"So you miscarried twins?"

"No," Temperance groans.

"You're not pregnant," Angela points out.

"Obviously," Temperance agrees.

"So then what are you saying? You were pregnant with twins, and you miscarried one."

"Yes that is correct."

"But you didn't have an abortion, and you're not pregnant?" Angela clarifies.

"That is also correct."

"So did you miscarry the other twin after you left?"

"No."

"There was no twin?"

"There is."

"I don't understand."

Before Temperance can respond the stairs start to creak. Max appears in the living room.

"Tempe I'm sorry to bother you, but you're needed upstairs."

"It can't wait?"

"Not if you'd like to keep your eardrums intact."

"I don't hear anything," she answers him.

"I've got it stopped for now, but..."

"Ok," she agrees. Max leaves the room.

Temperance turns to Angela, "I'll be right back. I have something that I've got to take care of."

"Why is your dad here?" Angela questions.

"He's helping me out."

"With what?"

"I've got to go upstairs for a minute, I'll be right back," Temperance promises.

After a few moments upstairs Temperance returns. She sits down on the arm of the chair, and yawns. "Sorry," she apologizes, "I haven't slept much the past few days."

"What's going on here? Are you hiding a fugitive upstairs?"

"Angela I'm not hiding him, he's in plain sight."

"What?"

"My dad," Temperance replies.

"Not talking about him. What was going on upstairs that you needed to go up there?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You're hiding something up there."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Hiding someone?" Angela corrects.

"Not hiding."

"So is there someone upstairs?"

"Yes, my dad is up there," Temperance responds.

"Other than Max?"

"Yes," Temperance nods.

"Is your dad holding someone hostage because they did something to you or Russ?"

"Not quite."

"Is he holding someone hostage?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?" Angela shrieks.

"Keep your voice down," Temperance warns.

"Is he holding someone hostage?"

"He's holding someone."

"And doing what with them?"

"Trying to keep them from making noise."

"Because you don't want the neighbors to hear?"

"The neighbors aren't home."

"Because you don't want me to hear?"

"Because it's loud," Temperance admits.

"Please explain what's going on. I'm really confused."

"I know. Why don't you come back later? Now is not a good time."

"Why not? Are you in the process of committing a crime?"

"No," Temperance scowls.

"So then why do you want me to come back later?"

"Because I'm tired."

"That's never interfered before."

"Angela now is not a good time for your surprise."

"Surprise? What does all of this have to do with my surprise?"

"I think you should come back later."

"Why? Is there something wrong with my surprise? Is it a bomb?"

"No it's not a bomb, it's just a little bit cranky."

"It? It's cranky? It's alive?"

"Yes," Temperance nods.

"What did you bring me? You're the one who likes pigs, I don't."

"I didn't bring you a pig."

"A horse? A goat? A cow? A chicken?"

"It might be considered a piglet."

"Meaning?"

"She eats a lot."

"She? It's a she? What did you bring me? I don't think I want to know. Maybe you're right, maybe I should go."

"Maybe you should calm down before you cause yourself to have a panic attack."

"I don't think I can calm down."

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Too late, that ship has sailed."

"It is not what you think."

"I hope not. I think you have a cranky lioness upstairs waiting to eat me."

"You're wrong."

"Did you say that you brought the pig with you?"

"Yes."

"Is it in the house?"

"No. He's clean, but I try to keep him outside."

"So he's outside right now?"

"Yeah, he's in the backyard."

"You have a pig in the backyard on a street in the middle of Edgewood?"

"So? I have fence."

"Do you let him in the house?"

"Not anymore."

"Not anymore? Meaning you did? Does he get on the furniture?"

"No he doesn't get on the furniture."

"When did you let him in the house."

"I don't let him in this house."

"But you let him in the other house?"

"I had no reason not to."

"He's a pig, they're filthy."

"I bathe him, although to be fair he hasn't had a bath in the last week."

"You bathe him? Where in a tub outside?"

"In the bathtub."

"You bathe him in your bathtub?"

"Not here."

"So what's so special about this house that you don't let him in?"

"There's nothing special about the house, it's what's in it."

"You have buried treasure that you don't want him to eat, or what?"

"No," she rolls her eyes.

Before Angela can let her mind lead her any further in the wrong direction a screech comes from upstairs. Without a word Temperance leaves the room, and flies up the stairs. She returns moments later to a speechless, and shocked Angela.


	24. Sweetpea

"Does it make anymore sense now?" Temperance asks as she sits down on the couch next to Angela.

It takes Angela a moment to pick her jaw up off the ground. "You should have started off with this," she answers.

"I wasn't ready to tell you."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"Are you ever going to tell anyone else?"

"Not for a while."

"How long is a while? Eighteen, twenty years."

"Something like that," Temperance agrees.

"I can't believe this. Why didn't you call me?"

"I've been pretty busy."

"I can see that."

"I just needed time to make my own choices, without everyone else's opinions."

"You made the right choice. You know that right?"

"I know," Temperance answers as she stares at Angela's surprise.

"You should tell him. He should know."

"He can never know."

"Why don't you go talk to Booth? I'll stay here."

"Not right now. I'm not ready. I'm sleep deprived, and overly-emotional, now is not a good time."

"How old is she?" Angela questions.

"Four days old."

"Four days old? How?"

Temperance takes a deep breath. She gently places the baby girl in Angela's arms. Angela studies the baby who stares up at her with big blue eyes. Angela adjusts the pink bow in her thick black hair. A toe pops out of the pink thermal blanket. Angela covers it back up.

"There's no use," Temperance warns as the entire foot pops out of the bottom of the blanket. The baby sucks on a green pacifier the size of Texas, in comparison to her tiny little face.

"What's her name?" Angela beams.

"She doesn't have one."

"So what do you call her?"

"Sweetpea."

"Why doesn't she have a name?"

"I'm working on it. I had a list of names before I went to the hospital. I thought that I could get it narrowed down farther before she came, but she had to be impatient and come a little bit early. Then when I saw her none of the names fit anyway."

"Why were you at the Jeffersonian last night?"

"There was a book that I wanted to get. I thought that I could get a name from it, but it was no use."

"A name book?"

"No," Temperance shakes her head.

"Temperance..." Angela says softly as Temperance drifts out of reality.

"What? I'm sorry, I'm just a little bit tired."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she answers quickly.

"Really?"

"I'm a little tired, but otherwise, I'm fine."

"So you're not overwhelmed at all?"

"No. I thought that I would be, but I'm not," Temperance admits as she stares at the sleeping baby.

"She's gorgeous."

Temperance ignores her, "I don't know how I'm going to come back to work."

"Because of all of the drama?"

"I don't want to leave her," she answers.

"She'll be fine."

"I don't want to leave her. I just want to stay here with her. I just want to protect her, and I can't do that if..."

"No one is going to do anything to her. There are too many people around here that would kill for her."

"I understand it now."

"Understand what?"

"Being willing to kill someone for hurting your child. If someone hurt her... I'd... I couldn't bear it."

Angela slides the baby into Temperance's arms. "You worry too much."

"Angela I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. I don't know if I should go back to the Jeffersonian, I don't know if I want to. I just want things to be simple, to be normal. I don't care what happens between Booth and I. I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"That's never going to happen. You can't change things, only deal with them."

"Angela she's going to be like me, and ask too many questions. She's going to want to know the truth, and I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do to make her not hate me."

"You've got to do what's right for her, not what you want."

"I just don't know how. How do I make this right? I don't want her to think that..." she trails off.

"Think what?"

"That I didn't want her, that he doesn't want her. I just want her to feel loved, and wanted. I just want her to feel safe and secure."

"Then I think you know what you have to do."

"But I don't know how to make it work. I don't know how to explain this to him, to anyone. I leave town and then suddenly I reappear with a baby that no one knew about."

"When did you get back?"

"Last week. I thought that I would have plenty of time to get ready for her, but..."

"She's like you, and she can't wait for anything."

"I really screwed this up, but this is probably the best mistake I could have ever made. She's the best thing I could have ever done wrong."

Angela doesn't say anything. She watches as Temperance holds the little girl closely. Her lips touch the baby's forehead. The little girl opens her eyes, and looks at Temperance. "Hi beautiful," Temperance coos. The little girl's eyes flutter closed, and Temperance looks at Angela, "I probably shouldn't tell her that, should I? I'm going to make her vain."

"I don't want to make things any harder, but Sweets is considering taking a job in Houston."

"If that's what he wants, then he should go. I won't stop him."

"You'll hate yourself if you don't. They'll never forgive you if you don't."

"I don't want him to stay because of me... because I..."

"You are equally responsible."

"He's too immature to handle this."

"You should let him decide."

"I don't know if I can. I don't know how to tell him. I don't want to tell him."

"I know."

"I don't want to deal with this right now. Ange... I don't want to explain everything. I don't want to have to justify everything."

"Why didn't you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Not have her," Angela answers softly, "Cam seemed convinced that was what you had decided."

"Because it was."


	25. Revelations

"So what changed?"

Temperance takes a long look at the sweet baby girl, and then answers, "I tried to do it. I had every intention on doing it. I thought that it would be easy. The doctor did a sonogram before and... I couldn't get her picture out of my head. I had been prepped, and they were ready to start, but I couldn't do it. The doctor told me I could come back later if I changed my mind, but... I knew that it wasn't an option–for me. He asked if I wanted to hear the heartbeat and..." Temperance stops. She fights back the tears, "and then when I did, I just broke down, and started sobbing."

"Was she worth it? Was she worth everything that happened?"

"I wouldn't take it back now, even if I could."

"You look tired. I should probably go so you can have a nap."

"You don't..."

"Get some rest. She's sleeping, you should too."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course Bren."

"If I email you picture can you organize them?"

"Absolutely."

"It's a lot of pictures."

"How many?"

"I don't know, a lot. I've taken more pictures in the past four days than I have... you should just go through them."

"Do you have your memory card?"

Temperance gets off the couch without answering. She moves over to the bookshelf. She holds the baby in one arm, and grabs the memory card from her camera. She walks back across the room, and hands it to Angela. "I already downloaded all of them."

"I'll take care of it," Angela promises as she gets up, and heads for the door.

She heads back to the Jeffersonian, and starts working. She's just finished when Sweets comes in.

"Are you busy?"

"Nope, just finished," she answers.

He stares at the huge screen in the back of the room. "Whose baby?" he questions.

Angela looks at the screen. She moves the mouse on her computer, and the screen goes blank, "Sorry, it's just my screen saver," she answers.

"Whose baby? It's obviously not Cam's baby, she had a boy."

"It's a friend's baby."

"Why do you sound so funny? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," she squeaks.

"Angela why are you lying to me?"

"Sweets you should sit down," she answers, offering him her seat.

He takes a seat.

"What did you come here for, anyway?" she questions.

"Tomorrow is the deadline for me to decide on the job in Houston."

"What do you need me for?"

"You always give me good advice."

"You're the one who is supposed to give advice."

"And look where that has gotten me."

"Sweets I don't think you should go."

"You think that I'm running scared? I'm not, I just need a change. I don't feel like this is where I belong. I'm young, and I should..."

"You need to stay," she answers.

"You say that as if going isn't an option."

"If you don't stay you'll hate yourself."

"Why do you say that? There's nothing keeping me here."

"What about the team?"

"The team fell apart."

"The Sweets I know would do anything to keep the team together. You can't let one misstep ruin everything that you've worked for."

"I just don't know what I'm working for anymore."

"How could I possibly get the team back together? Brennan is... who knows where."

"She's in Edgewood."

"What?"

"She just got back. She's living in Edgewood."

"Why?"

"Don't go."

"Give me one good reason to stay."

"I can't," she admits.

"You can't, or you won't?"

"You should go talk to Brennan."

"Why does she have something incredibly insightful that she learned while she was away to share with me?"

"Yes."

"And what would that be?"

Angela points to the screen saver on her computer.

"The computer?"

"The screen saver," she replies.

"What about it?"

"The baby," she points to the picture of Brennan's little girl.

"What about it? What does this have to do with Dr. Brennan? What does this have to do with what she learned?"

"That is what she learned."

"I don't understand."

"I shouldn't tell you this."

"Tell me what?" he questions.

"She's going to kill me, but you have to know, and I can't be sure that she'll ever tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"You have to stay, because of her," Angela points to the screen.

"Because of your friend's baby?"

Angela gulps, "You can't leave. You have to stay, for her."

"Why? I don't even know who that baby is."

"And you never will, if you leave."

"Why are you being so weird? I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"That's Brennan's baby."

"What? Brennan has a baby? Where did she get a baby? Did she adopt a baby while she was gone?"

"Sweets," she begins softly, "She didn't adopt a baby. She had a baby."

"Oh."

"Your baby, your daughter," Angela reveals

"My what?"

"Your daughter. You have a daughter."

"No," he shakes his head, "That's not possible. It can't be."

"It is. You've got a little girl, and she won't understand you walking out on her."

"Why did you have to tell me this? I could have walked away without ever knowing," he queries with tears forming in his eyes.

"You had to know."

"I didn't have to know. I..."

"But you do know, and you've got to make it right."

"Why? I doubt that..."

"It doesn't matter what you want, it doesn't matter what Brennan wants. You have to do what's best for your daughter."

"How can you know that me staying is what's best for her?"

"Do you want her to think that you're a deadbeat? Do you want your daughter to think that you didn't want her, that you didn't love her enough to stay? Do you really want her to carry that burden around for the rest of her life? Let's say that by some miracle that Brennan and Booth got together, and he raised that child as his own, one day she would find out. One day she would know the truth, and she would never forgive you for leaving her, for not fighting for her."

"I know," he murmurs.


	26. For The First Time

It's after dark, the air is cool, and wet. The rain has finally stopped, but everything is wet. It smells of dirt, and decaying leaves, as he walks down the sidewalk toward an unfamiliar house. He carefully steps up the stairs to the porch. He quietly approaches the front door. He stands in front of the heavy wood door for several moments. He stares at the thick, panes of frosted glass that cover nearly half of the door. Finally he gets up enough courage to ring the bell. He pushes the buzzer, but no sound comes out. He takes another deep breath, and then gently knocks on the door. He looks at his watch, it tells him that it's 9:17. He waits for the door to open. Finally he hears footsteps coming toward the door. He hears her unlatch the door. It slides open.

She stares at him in disbelief. She's pajama-clad, and ready for bed. He stands before her in a pair of slacks, a button down, and a tie. The silence fills the space between him. She waits for him to speak, too shocked to initiate the conversation. He looks at her, but she tries to avoid his eye contact. She notes the pained expression on his face. Clearly, this was orchestrated by Angela. No on else knew, there was no other way for him to know. Finally he exhales, asking, "Can I come in?"

She steps aside and points to the living room. She closes the door behind him. She enters the living room, and takes a seat on the couch. He remains standing.

"Have a seat," she offers.

"I'm fine. I'd rather stand," he admits.

"What are you doing here?" she questions.

"I...you know why I'm here."

"I have guess, but..."

"Temperance," he says softly.

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

"I talked to Angela. She told me..." he stops, at a loss for words.

"What would you like me to say? Do you want me to tell you that it's not true, and you should go to Houston? That you shouldn't give it a second thought, that Angela is just pulling your leg?"

"I'd like that, but we both know it's not true."

"Do we? You don't have to know anything. If you don't want to know, if you want to pretend as if nothing ever happened, I'm giving you that opportunity. Go now, and don't look back. Don't come back, just go."

"I can't do that."

"So then what exactly do you plan on doing?"

"Whatever I have to."

"Are you sure about that?"

He crosses his arms across his chest, "I don't know what you want from me. I don't know what I can offer. I'm..."

"Scared out of your mind? It's ok."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, or say here. I just want to do the right thing, but I'm not sure I know what the right thing is," he admits.

"Let me help you," she answers as she leaves the couch. She leaves the room, and heads toward the staircase.

"Where are you going?" he questions.

She doesn't answer him, she simply starts up the creaky stairs. The silence surrounds him as he waits on her. Finally, after what seems like an eternity she returns. He sinks into the armchair as she comes towards him. She stops in front of him. He stares at her, in horror, mostly. She can tell that he's on edge, that he's ready to cry, ready to run, like a scared little boy. Without a word she carefully nestles her sleeping daughter into his arms. She steps back, and takes her seat on the couch. He takes his eyes off of Temperance, and looks down at the pink bundle in his arms. He studies her face, but doesn't say a word. Without any warning her eyes flutter open. He expects her brow to furrow, and her to begin crying, but instead, she just stares at the ceiling.

Finally instincts overtake the shock. A huge, goofy, smile crawls across his face. "Hi, pretty girl," he coos. Her eyes follow the voice. She stares at him for a few seconds before closing her eyes. He takes his eyes off his new, sleeping, daughter, and looks at Temperance who is watching him closely.

"You should have told me," he tells her.

"I didn't know if I could. I didn't know how you would react. I didn't..."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through this alone. I wish you had told me. I'm sorry that she had to come into the world under these circumstances. I wish that things had worked out the way you planned."

"I don't," she admits, "If they had I wouldn't have her."

"I should go. I don't want to interfere with her sleep schedule," he offers thoughtfully.

"Ok," Temperance agrees, moving towards him. He remains seated, until she takes the little girl from him. She heads toward the doorway, to see him out. He steps through the door. He turns around in the doorway. She stares at him, in confusion.

"Can I come back in the morning to see her?"

"Of course," she nods.

"When?"

"Whenever. We'll be up every two and half hours around the clock."

"Ok," he smiles.

"Night," she watches him walk away.

She locks the door behind him. She flips the lights off, and heads upstairs with her little girl in her arms. She reaches her room, and flips on the light. She carefully places the little girl in the bassinet. She flips off the light, and returns to her bed. She scoot under the covers. The baby begins to make noises.

"Shh!" Brennan soothes.

The baby continues to fuss. Temperance flips on the lamp on the stand next to her bed. She peels back the covers, and her feet hit the floor. She takes two steps. She stands over the bassinet and finds the baby girl staring up at her. She scoops the fussy baby up. She holds the baby close, and pats her butt.

"Please go to sleep," Temperance begs.

The little girl yawns, and closes her eyes. Temperance holds her for a few moments longer, and then places the baby back into her bassinet. Temperance walks away, and returns to her own bed. She flips off the light, and the baby begins to squawk. Temperance huffs, and climbs back out of bed, in the dark this time. As soon as she touches the baby she stops. Temperance removes the little girl from the bassinet, and returns to the bed. She arranges the covers with one hand while she uses the opposite arm to hold the baby. She lays down. She unwraps the baby, and the little girl snuggles up against her chest. Temperance covers the baby with the receiving blanket, and pats her until they both fall asleep.


End file.
